The Blood Sorcerer
by Namikazekamui
Summary: The remake of On the Wings of Change. When everyone started to accuse him a dark wizard for his creature heritage, he decided to run away and lived among the mundane in the USA. Years later, he fell in love with a young tax accountant and that was when everything started to change for him... SLASH! YAOI! UNBETAED!
1. blood1

THE CHANGER SERIES

THE BLOOD SORCERER

NAMIKAZEKAMUI

000

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Summary: When everyone started to accuse him a dark wizard for his creature heritage, he decided to run away and lived among the mundane in the USA. Years later, he fell in love with a young tax accountant and that was when everything started to change for him...

Author's note: This story is the remake of On the Wings of Change. That means there will be some similarity and some differences with the original one

000

He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves before slowly sat on the chair, finally able to relax. It had been a very long five hours battle to save the life of a little girl that had become his patient. Thankfully with his power he able to stabilize the girl and raised her chance to stay alive in this world. A small smile slowly graced his face when he remembered the happiness that radiated from the parents after he informed them that the operation was successful and their daughter would live.

The sound of flapping wings made him stopped recalling the memories and looked towards the windows. He raised his eyebrow when he saw one of spy ravens perched on the windowsill, looking at him right in the eyes as if it tried to tell him something. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the window and let the raven to fly inside the room.

"So, what do you have for me?" he asked the raven, looking straight into its red eyes.

Right when his eyes and the raven's eyes met each other, he was pulled into the raven's memories so he could see what his spy raven wanted to tell him. After stayed inside the raven's memories for a little while, he pulled out from its memories and tried to ponder what he had seen back there. He knew he needed to go there so he could stop the abominations, but he did not want to see some of the hunter there.

With a sigh, he gave his hand to the raven as a sign for it to perch on it. "Thank you for your information, you can rest now," he told the raven before dismissed it. He watched calmly when the raven changed into blood that disappeared when it touched his office table.

He slowly stood up and changed his doctor coat to his trademark black hooded coat and walked out from his office. As he was walking down the corridor, his colleagues greeted him with smiles on their faces.

"Dr. Baskerville," one of the interns under his guidance called, making him to stop walking. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I have your attention for a moment, Doctor?" asked the intern before gave him the chart of one of his patients. "I need your help regarding this patient."

Slowly he looked at the chart for a moment before gave it back to the intern. "Go to the CT room right now, from what I read in that chart I have a feeling that there is something wrong with her head," he told him. "After you know the problem, you need to tell Dr. William, his assistance will be more helpful for you regarding this patient."

"I will speak with Dr. William immediately." He bowed his head slight in a thank you gesture before walked away to find Dr. William.

He smiled a little at the retreating form of his intern before turned around to continue his walk. After he arrived at the parking lot, he approached a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, put down the helmet, and climbed onto the bike. After made sure he was comfortable, he switched on the engine and rode it to where his spy had told him where the abomination was right now.

000

He looked around the forest with slight narrowed eyes. He could sense that the abomination in this place, but he still did not see its appearance and that made him slightly felt uncomfortable. Slowly he licked his dry lips and continued his walk until he found a puddle of blood, telling him that this was where that abomination killed all of his victims.

'The blood is still new,' he kneeled to investigate the blood. 'That means that abomination is close.'

Right after he investigated the blood, something big suddenly leaped out from the shadow towards his kneeling position. Swiftly he dodged the attack and looked at the thing that had decided to attack him. He arched his eyebrow when realized the one who tried to attack him was the target itself.

'From my observation, this abomination born from a dead pet dog,' he talked inwardly. 'Maybe this is an Inugami?' he dodged another attack. 'That means I need to stop the source of this abomination.' He fisted his hand tightly before ran to search the source of this dark curse.

He knew when he started to run to find the source of the dark curse; the Inugami would follow him to make sure he did not find its master. He looked across his shoulder to see if the Inugami really following him. He rolled his eyes when he found out that the creature was right behind him.

'This is why I don't like solving a case about a familiar or a dark curse,' he said inwardly.

He saw sharp claws approached him from the corner of his eyes and without hesitation; he created a solid shield so those sharp claws could not touch him. To make sure the Inugami far away from him until he found its master, he gave the creature a hard roundhouse kick right on its stomach, sending him into the bushes.

After sure the Inugami could not move for a while, he continued his run until he arrived in a small cottage. He flinched slightly when he sensed a heavy dark magic inside the cottage. With a slight grimace, he approached the cottage and walked inside without announcing his presence to whoever stayed there.

There was no need to announce your presence to the person that you knew would be dead in the end by your own hands.

When he arrived in the room where the dark magic more potent, he was slightly taken aback to see that the person that had created the Inugami was still young, maybe still in 11th grade. He did not the reason why made this young girl decided to create Inugami, all that he knew he needed to stop her before the Inugami continued to kill another person again.

"I do not know the reason you created that Inugami," he told the girl, who was glaring at her, "but I think this is time for you to stop it before I decide to take some action."

"Shut up! What do you know about my pain?" she yelled at him. "Those people deserve to die after what they had done!"

'Typical, some people bullied a person and that person started to have a thirst of revenge towards his or her tormentors,' thought the young doctor. 'I do not care if the bullied person kills his or her bullies with his own hands, but when it starts to involve dark magic that is when I start to get involve.'

"I could care less if you use Inugami to kill your tormentors," he told the girl, "but when you start to kill innocents, that is when I get involve. I cannot let you kill innocents just for your petty revenge."

Suddenly the Inugami tackled him to the ground and bit his neck, blood poured out from the bit wounds but he did not flinch or even let out a pained scream. He only stared to the ceiling with a blank look when the Inugami tightened its jaw, making its fangs pierced more deeply into his neck.

"Kill him! Kill him!" screamed the girl with insanity in her voice. "He tries to kill me! Stop him before he can kill me!"

'I won't kill you if you decide to hear my warning.' He closed his eyes and slowly pointed two of his fingers towards the Inugami on top of his body.

Right after he pointed his fingers towards the Inugami, spikes made from blood shot up and pierced the dog spirit. He watched with disinterest when the girl screamed in shock and the Inugami dropped to the ground with a pained yip. Slowly he stood back to his feet and swiftly flicked his hand to create a cage to make sure the Inugami could not attack him once more.

He touched his wounded neck with a slight grimace and looked at the trembling girl with cold eyes. "If only you hear my warning, I will let you go away," he told the girl. "However, after see how you will continue to use your dead dog to kill people for your own gains, I cannot let you stay alive."

"No... I'm... I'm sorry... I don't want to die..." she whimpered in fright.

He closed his eyes. "Do you acknowledge your victims' pleas when you send your dead dog to them?" he asked the girl. "I bet you do not care and continue to give your dead dog a command to kill them all."

"Please... let me live... I will stop..."

He took off his glove and used his power to make a wound to appear on the palm of his hand. He raised it slightly to let some of the blood poured out from the wound and then changed it to a dagger.

"Please... spare me..."

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so..." after he said that he swiftly slashed his dagger right on the girl's neck, cutting down her jugular veins.

The girl dropped to the ground with pained expression when the dagger cut down her neck. There was nothing at first, but then she let out a pained scream when black tattoos started to surround her body. He knew from a quick glance that tattoos were her sign of contract with a demon that gave her power to create Inugami, and it appeared after he killed her.

'This why I do not like investigate cases that has connection with demon's contract.' He turned away from the girl's dead body and went to the Inugami. 'You really do not deserve to become like this.' He stared at the growling Inugami inside the cage.

With that in his mind, he slowly put his hand in front of his face with only his forefinger and middle fingers stood up. He stared at the Inugami for a moment before he closed his eyes and started to chant spell under his breath. At the same time he started to chant spell, the cage dissolved back into blood and shot towards the Inugami to go inside its body. His chanting did not stop even when the Inugami started to howl in pain and trashed around.

After chanting for ten minutes, he stopped and stared at the stilled body of the Inugami. He did not move and continued to stare until a small bright ball floated away from the dog's body to shot towards the sky. After made sure the small bright ball had disappeared, he swiftly apparated from that place back to his home.

000

Five years had passed since he decided to leave the magical world and changed his name from Harry Potter to Harrison Baskerville, a young doctor that worked in a private hospital at USA. In that time his creature heritage had really changed his appearance that he would bet not one in his former world would recognize him if he stood in front of them.

His appearance had changed greatly. His once tanned skin because his rank as a Seeker in Quidditch had become a flawless ivory white skin, he did not need to use glasses again, the curse mark on his forehead disappeared without a trace and his figure became small plus fey-like. He hated the last change because everyone tended to mistaken him as a girl.

However, the one who had taken his full attention was not the change of his appearance but a pair of black feather angel wings tattoo on his back along with some strange runes between them. He really did not understand why these wings suddenly appeared on his back, but he had a feeling that this was a symbol of something, but what it was he did not know.

When his transformation had stopped, he was confused with his appearance because there was nothing specific on him that could tell him what kind of creature he really was. He did not know until one day he met a demon and told him that he was a Cambion, an offspring between a demon and a human. At first, he did not want to believe the demon, but when he found out that his father, James Potter, was not a human in the first place, but an Archdevil, he soon realized he was really a Cambion.

At first, he feared that he would become evil like the other demons, but soon he realized even though he was a Cambion, that did not mean he automatically an evil being. Others could call someone evil if they did some evil deed like killing innocents or breaking any God's Laws. Therefore, as long he never broke God's Laws and continued to protect innocents from harm, he would never in the same level with the other demons.

'I bet if someone from my past know about my status as Cambion, they will be more freaked out than before and will send people to eliminate me,' he thought bitterly.

In his former home, everyone thought he was a dark creature because of the dark aura that he emitted when his heritage blood started to wake up. With that fact, they wanted him to be put inside Azkaban and would only going to be let out if another Dark Lord came. There was no way he would let them made him their pet that could be called when they needed him. With that information, he asked the goblins to transfer all of his money to the vaults in USA branch under the name of Harrison Baskerville.

Shaking his head to rid off the bad memories, he walked down the corridor and turned around the corner, only to collide with someone else. Because he was shorter and lighter than average person of his age was, he fell to the ground. However, before he could land on the floor, someone grabbed his arm to stop his fall.

"I am so sorry," he told the other.

"Don't worry about it," a gruff, amused voice said to him. "It is my fault too."

Slowly Harrison looked up and blinked his eyes. The man had a short windblown black hair, tanned skin, and was taller than he was. He wore a white shirt, a black suit, a dark blue tie, and a beige overcoat.

"You must be the young doctor that everyone in my office has been talking about," said the man with a smile on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Harrison.

The man only grinned before extending his hand towards him. "My name is Jimmy Novak," said the man to Harrison.

Harrison stared at the hand in front of him. He did not know why he felt safe around this man, but as long his instinct did not tell him that this man would hurt him, he would give him a chance.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Novak, my name is Harrison Baskerville," he said, shaking the man's hand.

When Harrison shook the man's hand, the wheel of destiny turned into a different direction. The question was, would it stop in a better or worse place?

Tbc...


	2. blood2

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

000

In the deep of night, we could see Harrison stood on the top of building, looking at the other building in front of him with glowing eyes. From the information that his spies had told him, the owner of this corporation had made some kind of deal with demon to make sure he continued to successful. The payment for this deal was the director needed to give the demon a human sacrifice every once a month.

Slowly he took a deep breath and pulled up the facemask to hide his identity from his target. It would be no wise of his target knew his face when he did his duty to eliminate abominations among the mundane.

'Sometimes I feel like an assassin for taking a human's life,' thought Harrison, 'but at least I know that every human's life that I take is not innocent and full with sin that cannot be forgiven.'

With that in his mind, Harrison slowly stood up onto his feet still with his gaze rested on his target. Closing his eyes, he then apparated from into the office right on the top of his target's work desk. Of course, his sudden appearance made his target to yell in surprise and stumbled down the chair to the floor.

"Who... who are you?" yelled the man towards Harrison.

Harrison only tilted his head to the side. "You do not need to know who or what I am. All you need to know that I am here to send you soul to Hell for what you have done," he told the man.

The man shakily stood up. "What are you talking about? I never do anything wrong!" he lied.

Harrison narrowed his eyes when he heard the lie. "Maybe you can like to the police about the dead bodies near your office, but you cannot lie to me," he told the man coldly, jumping down from the desk.

"What... what do you mean?" he tried to lie once more.

Harrison shook his head. "I think you know what I mean," he said to the target. "A contract that you had made with a demon to make sure you continued to live in luxury with a payment of human sacrifice every once a month."

The man grimaced slightly when he unrevealed his dark little secret. "If you kill me," he looked to the door when someone knocked hard on it, "the securities will call the police and you will be hunted down." He tried to make the masked youth in front of him hesitated.

Harrison looked towards the door. "And do you think that will make me feel afraid?" he asked the man coldly. "You, humans, do not scare me." After he said that, a pair of ravens shot out from the under his sleeve to the door before changed into a Celtic seal to make sure no one could come inside the room.

The man dropped to the floor with fear in his eyes when he saw what the masked youth had done. He knew that in front of him was not a normal youth, but something dangerous and could kill him with ease even though all of the security members were in the room. He scooted away from the youth, hoping he could escape him but soon the hope disappeared when the glowing eyes of the masked youth landed on him.

Harrison stared at the man with narrowed eyes before with a flick of his hand blood pouring out in the air right in front of him. Hastily he made a hand seal and chanted a spell before throw his hand to the front. At the same time he did that, the blood in the air shot towards his target in a form of four dragons, stabbing him right in the shoulders and chest.

"Say hello to the demons in Hell for me," he whispered softly before created another hand seal and changed another spell.

The man suddenly vomited a lot of blood when Harrison started to chant and then dropped to the floor with his body spasm uncontrollably. He watched with indifferent when blood started to pour out from every orifices of the man that had become his target. Then when the man was in a brink of death, black tattoos started to appear across his body, a sign that he had made a contract with a demon for his own gain.

With a sigh, Harrison brushed his hair in exasperation. He really hated it when a human decided to make a contract with a demon just for his own happiness. It was selfish and stupid. He was pulled away from his mussing when he heard another hard smack on the door that he had sealed up and realized that right now he needed to escape. With that in his mind, Harrison apparated back to where he had been, right on the top of the building across his target's office building.

Right after he arrived at the place he previously been standing, the seal on the door disappeared and the securities ran inside. Knowing that everything after he had done his duty was pointless, he walked away from the edge of the building to make the securities did not see him. At the time, he was far away from human's sight, his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw his lover's name written there.

"Hello, Jimmy," greeted Harrison to his lover.

/Hello, Harrison, how are you?/ asked Jimmy from the other side. /Have you eaten yet?/

A feeling of guilt rose up inside his heart when he heard that question. He knew why his lover asked him that, he had an indication of forgetting to eat if he was too deep in his work. Just like right now. "I only ate breakfast today," he told his lover truthfully, "I am sorry."

Jimmy let out a small sigh of exasperation when he heard Harrison's answer. /Harrison.../ he started.

He knew if he did not stop his lover now, the man would lecture him for forgetting to eat. "I am sorry, I am sorry... I will eat after I finish my work today. I promise," he hastily told the blue-eyed man.

Jimmy did not say anything for a while before he let out another small sigh. /Fine, I trust you to eat dinner today. I don't want you to become sick, Harrison./ he told his lover.

"I know, I promise," he told Jimmy with a small smile behind his mask.

/Okay, see you later, Harrison. Love you,/ told Jimmy softly.

Harrison closed his eyes and whispered back to his lover, "I love you too." After that, he closed the cell phone and looked to the sky, remembering how Jimmy asked him to go on a date with him back then.

_-Flashback-_

_Harrison walked out from the hospital with a frown on his face. Today was a very bad day for everyone in the hospital, there were so many children had gotten sick from a batch of poisoned food. Fortunately, the families had sent the children to the hospital so they could receive proper treatment from the doctors._

_He decided to go to the park that was not too far from the hospital to calm down his nerves. He sat down on the bench and started to feel relax after the busy time in the hospital._

"_Good God," he mumbled, resting his head on the bench and brushed his face with his hand. "I am so tired." He stretched his feet to rid the unpleasant kinks there before closed his eyes once more._

"_Good afternoon," called a gruff voice from behind him, making the young doctor to blink his eyes._

_Slowly Harrison turned his head to the right, only to find the man who had collided with him three days ago sat beside him. "Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Novak," greeted Harrison._

"_So, why are you here?" asked Jimmy, arching his eyebrow._

_Harrison did not say anything for a while before responding, "I am taking a break after some emergency in the hospital today."_

_Jimmy nodded in understanding. "I heard from my friend that someone decided to poison the food in the school that not too far from here," he told the young doctor. "Is that the reason why you look so exhausted today?"_

_Harrison nodded._

_Jimmy leaned back to the bench and crossed his legs. "I see," he mumbled softly. For a moment, the man did not say anything before he looked back at Harrison, causing the young doctor to look at him with confusion._

"_What is it?" asked Harrison. He did not understand why Jimmy looking at him that way and that made him blushed slightly._

_A small smile slowly appeared on the older male's face. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked him._

_Harrison was surprised at Jimmy's request. "You want me to go out with you tomorrow night?" he asked with wide eyes._

"_Yes," said Jimmy, nodding his head._

"_But, but..." Harrison's eyes were wide with disbelief. "But you only know me for three days!" exclaimed the young doctor._

_Jimmy looked at Harrison with an arched eyebrow. "I know," he told him._

"_Then why do you want to go out with me if you know that?" asked Harrison in disbelief. "You do not know me at all!"_

_Jimmy looked at Harrison with a wide grin. "Because of that I want to know everything about you," he explained. "I really like you, Harrison, and I want the two of us know each other more closely."_

_Harrison did not know what to say at Jimmy's explanation. However, for the truth, he too wanted to know about this man, the same way this man wanted to know about him. He did not know why he acted like this, but all he knew he would give Jimmy a chance._

"_Okay," said Harrison, closing his eyes. "I will go out with you tomorrow night."_

_The smile that erupted on Jimmy's face made his heart started to beat furiously._

_0EndFlashback0_

Harrison chuckled softly at the memory. His heart always fluttered with happiness whenever he remembered that particular day.

'I never thought that I would find happiness in this place after what had happened to me back there,' he thought bitterly.

If you asked him, for the truth he afraid that someone from his past would appear and took him away from his lover, or God forbid, hurt Jimmy to make sure he complied with whatever they demanded. However, after realized that he was not that scared boy again, he decided to let himself to savour any experiences that he experienced in his new life.

'But today the only thing that I fear about is not their appearances in my new life,' thought Harrison, looking to the night sky. 'One thing that I fear right now is what will happen if Jimmy knows what he really is?'

He never told Jimmy about his past or even his status as a Cambion, an offspring that born from the union of a demon and a human. He did not want the older male leaved him when he knew he was not human in the first place. He knew if that happened, he would never want to live in this world again.

Shaking his head to get rid of that bad thought, he decided to go back. He needed to eat because he had promised Jimmy that he would take care himself until he came back from his business trip. Nodding his head in affirmation, he decided to apparated from that place soundlessly to not alert someone.

000

Harrison scrubbed his hands with weary face. It had been an eight hours battle to save a car accident patient's life. He knew if he did not inject his blood into the patient, he would surely die within an hour. He always thanked God for his power to manipulate blood so it could become a weapon and a healer for the people that he deemed worthy.

Wiping his hands with a towel, Harrison looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned slightly. He soon realized that his eyes now started to have a hint of blue around the pupils, making them became turquoise. He had no idea why the colour changed like that, but he decided, as long the change did not disturb his work as a doctor, he would forget about it.

After made sure his hands dry, he walked back to his office. Along the way, he started to feel that something was going to happen today. Looking around, he tried to sense anything strange or wrong. He mentally smacked himself for his paranoia when he did not feel anything strange. Shaking his head in exasperation, Harrison opened the door to his office and that was when a bouquet of red and white roses assaulted his face.

"What the—" his eyes widened with disbelief at the bouquet of red/white roses in the front of his face.

"Happy one year anniversary, darling."

His eyes widened up once more when he heard the familiar gruff voice of his lover. He slowly looked up, only to find Jimmy stood there with gentle look and blue eyes filled with love.

"Jimmy?" whispered Harrison in disbelief. "How... when..." he did not know what to say at the appearance of his lover in front of him.

"The work finished faster than I had planned, Harrison," explained the blue-eyed man. "I got home yesterday night and decided to surprise you today." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "And from your reaction, the plan had worked."

Harrison looked at the rose bouquet in his hands. He knew the significant of the roses in his hands; this was the declaration that his love was true and he was devoted to him. He too would never hurt him, not intentionally, and would protect him from anyone and anything that wanted to harm him.

He felt touched with his lover's gesture for he never felt anything like this in his former world. When he was still in the magical world, people only saw him as their Saviour or the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry. However, this man, this normal man, loved him with all of his heart. He did not care about his fortune that had made him one of the richest people in the mundane world. That quality had made him to fall in love with the man after going out with him for six months.

"Harrison?" asked Jimmy softly when Harrison did not say anything. "You... don't like the roses?" he looked at the young doctor with a frown.

Harrison shook his head, hugging the bouquet tightly into his chest and hid his face because tears of happiness started to trickle down his cheeks. "No, this is a perfect gift, Jimmy... thank you," whispered the young doctor.

Even though Jimmy did not know much about his lover's past life, he knew that his life was difficult and it broke his heart whenever he saw a flicker of pain came across his lover's face. That was why he did not feel strange or freaked out when his lover started to cry after he received his anniversary gift. He knew that the young doctor never had someone that loved him in the same way Jimmy loved him.

"You're welcome," whispered the blue-eyed man.

Harrison chuckled softly, brushing the tears away with a slight embarrassment. "Look at me, crying just because of a bouquet of roses," he said. "I am really like some bloody girl."

Jimmy stared at Harrison with soft eyes. "You're not a girl, Harrison," he whispered before a devilish smile appeared on his face. "However, I think you can be seen as a female, beloved," said Jimmy with mischief.

Harrison huffed in a mock outrage at Jimmy's exclamation. "I am not a girl!" he punched the older male in the arm. "I am one hundred percent male!" he exclaimed.

Jimmy chuckled. "I know, I know," he told him. "However, you can't hide the fact how feminine you look. Everyone always mistaken you for a girl!" he exclaimed.

How he could protest that statement when it was right? It was true after all and there would always problem with his Androdygnus look. Well, for the truth, it was more Jimmy's problem than he was, for his lover was a possessive lover and would kick some people in the ass if they tried to ask him out or even hit on him.

"Your appearance makes me need to protect you from all of those horny men out there," mumbled Jimmy petulantly.

Harrison smiled before slowly he hugged the older male. "Thank you," he whispered before stood on the top of his toes to brush his lips on Jimmy's own.

"You're welcome, beloved," whispered Jimmy.

"So," he grinned," where are we going today as our one year anniversary?" he asked the man.

Jimmy smiled at the happiness that shined on the young man's face. "Just wait and see, okay?" he whispered softly into his ear.

000

"Jimmy~" he whined at his lover. "Where are we going?" his lover had blindfolded him so he could not see where he decided to take him.

"Be patient, beloved," whispered Jimmy. "I want to give you something that will make our one year anniversary more memorable."

Harrison pouted slightly but let the older male guided him. After walking around for a moment, they stopped and that made the young doctor frowned slightly. "Jimmy?" he called.

"Close your eyes, Harrison," commanded Jimmy. "Don't open them until I say so."

Harrison nodded and continued to close his eyes, even after Jimmy had removed the blindfold from his eyes.

"Now, open your eyes for me," whispered Jimmy softly in his left ear.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around before to the sky. His breath hitched when he saw the most beautiful starry sky that he ever seen in his life. He never thought that his lover would take him here to do some stargazing together.

"Do you like it, Harrison?" asked Jimmy with slight nervous in his voice.

Harrison blinked before turned his attention towards Jimmy. With a smile, he launched himself to the man's arms and nuzzled his neck in happiness. "I love it, Jimmy! This is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen!" he exclaimed.

Jimmy let out a relief sigh at his lover's words. "Thank you, Harrison. I was afraid that you wouldn't like this gift," he whispered softly.

Harrison took a step back with wide eyes. "Of course I love it, Jimmy!" he exclaimed hotly. "I love everything that you give to me!"

The older male smiled before kissed Harrison's gently on the forehead. "Love you," he whispered.

Harrison sighed in happiness. "Love you too," he whispered back.

Jimmy moved away from his lover slightly. "I still have another gift for you," he told his lover.

"Eh?" he blinked in surprise when he saw fireworks that erupted in the sky. "Fireworks?" he asked his lover.

"Yes," answered Jimmy, looking up at the fireworks in the sky. "This is your other gift."

Harrison felt awed at the romantic gesture and continued to look at the fireworks display in the sky. He blinked when he sensed Jimmy's large hand slowly wrapped around his smaller one before gave it a gentle squeeze. A gentle smile appeared on his face at the gesture and promised to remember this particular memory every time whenever Jimmy was not there beside him.

Tbc...


	3. blood3

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

000

Harrison blinked when he sensed some evil presence that not too far from where he was right now. He looked to the outside from his office window with a frown on his face. He did not know the source of this evil present, but it made his instinct restless and his skin slightly shiver.

'This presence appeared two weeks after my anniversary with Jimmy,' thought the young doctor in distress. 'I do not know what kind this presence is, so I do not know how to defeat it if it decides to attack innocent.'

Shaking his head, Harrison leaned back against his chair and then created a Shikigami to scoot around so he would know what this presence really was. He watched when his blood slowly glowing and changed form to a black raven with gold eyes. With only tilting his head to the side, the Shikigami knew that it needed to scoot around, that was why it disappeared from the office room with a flap of its wings.

'I hope this presence does not decide to hunt Jimmy,' thought Harrison with a slight grimace. 'I do not think I will forgive this presence if he decides to kill my lover.'

With that in his mind, Harrison went back to his paperwork on the desk.

000

"Are you alright?" his lover's voice pulled him out from deep thought.

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at his lover, who was looking at him with a slight frown on his face.

Jimmy frowned. "I said, are you alright?" he asked the brunet.

Harrison wet his lips. "Yeah, I am alright, Jimmy... I just have a lot of things in my mind right now," he tried to reassure his lover.

Jimmy did not say anything for a moment. "Please take care of yourself, dearest. I fear that someday you will fall sick from all the stress that comes from your work," he said softly.

Harrison smiled at those words. "Thank you for your concern, Jimmy. I will make sure I don't get sick."

The older male became silent at Harrison's words before nodded his head. "Okay, I believe you." And with that, he went back to his food.

Harrison continued to eat his grilled fish. 'I am sorry, Jimmy, but I do not want to pull you into my mess and I really do not want you to be hurt by whatever that has decided to appear near my workplace.'

Secretly, without Harrison knowing, Jimmy continued to stare at his lover with concern shined in his blue eyes. 'I wish you can trust me with what is in your mind, dearest,' he thought, 'I can see that you are still hiding and that upsets me.'

000

Two days later, Harrison walked into his apartment and then sat on the couch with a weary sigh. It had been two days and he still could not find the evil presence around the workplace. It was as if this presence did not want to be found and was waiting for the right time to come to do something.

Shaking his head in exasperation, he slowly stood up and went to the kitchen to make a glass of hot chocolate. He hoped with drinking hot chocolate, his mind would be settled down and he could think properly.

'I really want to know that this evil is...' thought Harrison as he slowly poured the hot chocolate into his mug. 'Maybe if I know what it is, I can prevent it from harming the innocent people in this town.'

Suddenly a great pain assaulted his back, making him stumbled to the counter with a loud gasp. His body started to spasm uncontrollably. He gripped the counter tightly, hoping for the pain to disappear. After two or more minutes, he could feel the pain slowly fading away and he took a deep breath.

'I need to find out why my back starts to get hurt like that,' thought the young doctor, still clutching his shoulder.

Sighing once more, Harrison drank his hot chocolate until the mug dry before put it into the sink. After looking around the kitchen to find anything different and found nothing, he decided to retreat into his bedroom. He really needed to sleep so he could function properly tomorrow morning, there would have so much work for him tomorrow morning.

After locking the door, he walked into his bedroom and changed into sleeping attires. As he did that, he caught a glimpse of his tattoo and slowly turned slightly so he could see it with the help of the mirror. He frowned slightly when he saw the tattoo started to shimmer in a blue light.

'What happens?' thought Harrison in confusion. 'This has never happened before, so what does it mean?'

Deciding that he would not find any explanation just by staring at it, Harrison put on his PJs before he climbed into the bed and lied down. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly he closed his eyes. Not too long, the young doctor slept soundlessly.

The sound of flapping wings like those that belonged to a bird could be heard inside the room, and the silhouette of a man with blue eyes that were glowing with unearthly power appeared from the shadow. Slowly the man walked to where Harrison slept and sat beside him.

The man continued to stare at Harrison's sleeping face without blinking before gently he brushed the young doctor's cheek with his fingers. He stopped when the young doctor started to murmur in his sleep and turned over to his other side. After making sure Harrison would not wake up, the man continued to brush the tip of his fingers over his cheek.

"Dilectus meus," whispered the man gently before a pair of angels wings sprouted from his back.

Harrison only continued to sleep with a content smile that appeared on his face.

000

The next day, Harrison felt refreshed and did not feel any pain on his back like at the previous night. He was happy that happened for it had been bothering him for these last two days. He knew he could not work if he still felt pain for it would put his patients in risk. Taking a deep breath, Harrison slowly walked to where his office was and stopped when a nurse came to him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Morning, Dr. Baskerville," greeted the nurse.

Harrison nodded his head in greeting. "Morning, Nurse Chapel, what can I do for you?"

The woman only shook her head before gave him a bouquet of white roses. "From your lover, doctor," she told him.

Harrison's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he saw the bouquet. "Ah, thank you," he mumbled softly.

The nurse only smiled at Harrison. "Don't let him go, doctor. It's very difficult to find someone who is really devoted like him this day," she told Harrison.

Harrison became silent at the nurse's words before a gentle smile appeared. "Of course, nurse. I will never let him go. I love him so much to do that," he told the woman.

The nurse nodded before she walked back to her station.

Harrison smelled the roses for a moment before he walked inside his office to put the roses into a vase that he had created from a thin air. Still with a soft smile on his face, Harrison sat down on his chair and started to read the paperwork in his desk.

Two hours later, someone frantically knocked the door, making him looked up from the paper in his hands with an arched eyebrow. After gave whomever a permission to come inside, a male nurse ran inside with a pale face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, doctor," told the male nurse to him, "but your presence is needed right now."

Harrison blinked his eyes at the nurse's words before asked, "Where?"

"Operating Theatre A, doctor," answered the nurse.

Harrison nodded before stood up and went to the Operating Theatre A with the nurse following him. "What is the status of the patient?" he asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at Harrison with frightened eyes. "Bad, it looks like some large dog had attacked him," he told Harrison.

'A large dog?' thought Harrison with a frown.

When they walked inside the Operating Theatre A, an evil aura assaulted Harrison, made him stumbled him slightly. He coughed a little when a very thick evil scent rolled around the surgery, making his eyes to water slightly.

'What...' he took a deep breath to calm himself, 'in the name of all that is holy this presence really is? It is so evil that I nearly stumble to the ground.'

"Doctor, are you alright?" asked a nurse to Harrison.

Taking a deep breath, Harrison nodded his head. "I am okay. Come on, we need to help the others." He changed his clothes and walked to where the patient was.

"Doctor Baskerville, thank goodness you come," an older surgeon told him. "We need your help here."

Harrison nodded and looked at the wounds on the patient's body. His emerald eyes widened up in surprise when realized what kind of dog that had attacked this poor man.

'This wound...' thought Harrison with a frown before shook his head and started the surgery.

000

Five hours later, Harrison walked into the room where the patient was resting after the surgery. He walked slowly to make sure he did not alert anyone with his presence, he did not want someone saw what he would do to the patient.

'These wounds only appear when a hellhound decides to attack this man,' thought Harrison as he started at the bandaged wounds, 'and hellhounds only appear when someone has death omens around them or when they make some nasty deal with some demons.'

He took out a vial that full with his blood from the pocket of his doctor coat. He stared at the vial for a moment before injected it into the IV so his blood would went into the patient's veins. After made sure his blood had went inside the man's blood veins, Harrison slowly started to chant under his breath, making a thick black stream came out from the wounds and the patient started to cry out in pain. After every wound was purified from the evil scent from a hellhound, he apparated away from the room so no one in the hospital started to questioned him.

From the corner, he watched when a nurse and a doctor ran inside the room. He knew that with his blood inside the patient's stream, he could never be possessed by demons or any other evil entities out there.

'But why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen later?' he thought with a frown.

000

Harrison sighed when he walked out from the office. He had heard from the other doctor that the patient's wounds were heal nicely and did not leave any trace of scars. Smiling inwardly at the news, Harrison felt some great sense of accomplishment for saving the man's life from harm way.

'I wonder how Jimmy right now,' thought Harrison for a while. 'Is he already at his home or is he still working?'

When he wanted to call Jimmy, he found that his lover was in the parking lot where he usually parked his bike. He was with a woman and a man that looked like him, even though they had different hairstyle and different clothes. Slowly he walked closer to where the three of them stood, hoping he could hear what they were talking about.

"It's nice to see you again, Jimmy," said the man to his lover.

Jimmy gave the man a small smile. "Same here, Steven," he told the man before looked to the woman beside the man. "How is my niece, Amelia?' he asked the woman.

Amelia smiled before answered the question, "She is fine, Jimmy." She tilted her head slightly. "So, how are you?"

Jimmy blinked. "I'm fine, Amelia. Nothing bad has happened to me," he answered truthfully.

"In the email that you had sent to me six months ago, you told us that you was in a serious relationship with someone," said Steven with a smile on his face. "So, when I can meet the person that has successful capture your heart?"

Jimmy blinked his eyes when he saw Harrison standing behind his family. "You can meet my lover now," he told them, beckoning the young doctor to his side.

Steven and Amelia turned around to see who was being summoned by Jimmy. Their eyes became wide when they saw a beautiful individual walked to Jimmy's side. The individual had a short dark brown hair, flawless ivory white skin, a lithe figure, pink kissable lips, and the most mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Harrison," he greeted his lover.

Steven blinked his eyes when he heard the name of his brother's lover. "Wait, Harrison? Isn't that a name for a guy?" he asked his brother.

Jimmy only arched his eyebrow before he took Harrison's small hand into his large one. "Who said that I am in a relationship with a woman?" he asked.

Harrison shuffled his feet nervously. He did not know what would happen at this moment, but from what he learned from his friends in the hospital, usually a religious family would never welcome the thought of one of their family members in the same gender relationship.

Steven stared at Jimmy for a while before looked at Harrison who was looking so nervous. "Do you love him, Jimmy?" he asked his brother.

Jimmy looked at Steven and answered seriously, "I love him, Steven."

Steven then looked at Harrison. "And you... do you love my brother?" he asked the young doctor.

Harrison jumped slightly at the question, making Amelia to smile slightly. "I love Jimmy with all of my heart," he told the older male.

Steven did not say anything for a moment. "I'm not going to judge you two for being the same sex relationship because love is love and we know that God is love. So as long the two of you love each other, I will welcome this with open arms," he explained.

Amelia smiled at the bewilderment that appeared on the young doctor's face. "Welcome to the family, Harrison," she told him before hugged the young doctor.

Harrison flinched slightly when Amelia hugged him, but because Jimmy was on his side, he could control the reaction. "Thank you," he mumbled softly.

Steven looked at his watch. "I think it's time for us to go. We don't want to make Claire waited for us much longer," he told them.

"Goodbye, Jimmy," said Amelia. "Goodbye, Harrison, until we meet again." With that, the two of them walked away.

Harrison blinked. "Do you think they approve of me?" he asked his lover.

Jimmy grinned. "Yes, Harrison, my brother approves of you," he told the young doctor.

The only answer for that was gentle squeeze around the older man's hand.

000

The soft light of the morning slowly woke Harrison from his slumber. He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes before stretched his body to relax his muscles. He tensed slightly when he heard a chuckle from his right side.

"Did you forget that I had decided to stay here last night?" asked Jimmy with humour in his voice.

Harrison blushed slightly, tugging at the sleeve of his PJs. "Yeah, I kind of forgot about it," he answered honestly.

Jimmy smiled at the blush on his lover's face before he nuzzled the young doctor's neck lovingly. He knew his action would make his lover blushed more deeply than previous but he really loved to make him blushed. For him, it was cute scene.

"J-Jimmy?" squeaked Harrison.

"Cute," whispered Jimmy, "you're so cute, dearest..."

Harrison's eyes widened up at his lover's words before he smacked him right on the face with a pillow. "I am not cute!" with a huff, he climbed down the bed and stalked to the bathroom.

"Aaw, come on, darling, don't be angry at me!" whined Jimmy.

Harrison looked back at Jimmy over his shoulder with narrowed eyes before turned away with a scowl and closed the bathroom door with a loud bang.

Jimmy smirked at Harrison's attitude after he told him he was cute. "You're still cute, babe!" he yelled to the bathroom door.

"Screw you!" yelled Harrison from behind the door, making the older male to laugh loudly.

000

Jimmy looked with amusement at his lover, who was standing in front of the stove with a scowl on his face. "Come on, Harrison. It's time for a nice breakfast," he told the brunet.

Harrison looked at Jimmy for a second before turned back to his cooking.

"Come on, Harrison," whined Jimmy with a pout on his face. "Do you still angry with me?" he asked his lover.

With a scowl still on his face, Harrison clicked off the stove before walked to the dining table with breakfast in his hands. "I am not cute," he mumbled.

Jimmy chuckled softly. "Fine, fine, you're not cute." His blue eyes started to glint with amusement. "But you're adorable."

A heavy blush appeared on his face when he heard those words. "Jimmy!" he exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" said Jimmy, taking a bite from his breakfast. "You're adorable, Harrison, and everyone will agree with me."

Harrison did not say anything at his lover's words because it was true. Everyone always said that he was too adorable for his own good. With a sigh, he decided to eat his breakfast without looking at his lover.

"Do you need to work today?" asked Jimmy.

"No, today is my day off," answered Harrison. "Why?"

Jimmy smiled. "Why don't we go to the park today?" he asked his lover.

000

After eating breakfast, Harrison and Jimmy went to the park that no too far from the young doctor's apartment. The two of them were holding each other hands without care about the way some people looked at him for that. All that they cared right now was each other, and nothing could disturb it.

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Harrison," he called the young doctor.

Harrison looked at his older lover. "Yes?" he asked softly.

Jimmy stared at his young lover for a moment. "Are you happy with me?" he asked Harrison.

Harrison stopped when he heard that question. "What make you say that?" he asked Jimmy in confusion.

Jimmy shrugged. "It's just... sometimes you look so sad and I don't know the reason," he explained. "Then when I ask you the reason you look so sad, you always say that everything is okay."

Harrison became silent before slowly he touched Jimmy's cheeks. "Jimmy." When the man did not look up, he called him once more. "Jimmy, please look at me. Please, Jimmy," he pleaded.

Slowly Jimmy looked at his young lover. "Harrison," he whispered.

"Hear me right now, Jimmy." He licked his lips. "I am sorry that you feel that I am not happy with you. I am happy." He shook his head. "It just... there are some things from my past that I cannot tell you. I want to, but I do not know how."

Jimmy realized that his question had made Harrison felt guilty and he did not want that. "Okay." He smiled at the young doctor. "You don't need to tell me anything right now. I will wait until you want to talk about it."

Harrison nodded in relief at his lover's words before became tensed when he heard a sound of sharp claws on the pavement. He prayed to God that the sound was not from the creature that came across his mind right now. Slowly he turned, only to find a black dog with red eyes appeared from the shadow. It snarled at his viciously and soon he realized he wanted to kill him along with Jimmy.

"What is that?" asked Jimmy in confusion.

Harrison snapped his head to Jimmy in shock. 'He can see the hellhound?' he shook his head, deciding to think about that later. They needed to run right now. "Run, Jimmy! That is not a normal dog! We need to run!"

"What do you mean it is not a normal dog?" asked Jimmy with bewilderment but continued to follow his lover.

Harrison shook his head. "Come on! We need to get away from here!" he looked back and growled when the hellhound chased over them.

"Harrison, you know what that thing is?" asked Jimmy.

"Hellhound," answered Harrison.

Jimmy looked at him with disbelief. "Hellhound?" he whispered in disbelief.

Harrison became silent after that, his emerald eyes did not leave the hellhound even for a second. He knew the only way to make sure he and Jimmy did not die was to use his power, but that meant he needed to reveal his secret to Jimmy and he still not ready!

The hellhound leaped towards him and he decided to worry about that later. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his blood in front of him before he changed it to a sturdy shield so the hellhound would smack on it. He did not stop there, he then summoned more blood that changed into dragons that pierced straight into the hellhound's body, pinning it to the ground.

"What the..." Jimmy's eyes widened in disbelief when his lover easily wounded himself and then the blood changed into a shield and dragons.

Without wasting any more time, Harrison commanded the blood to devour the hellhound so it could not hurt him and his lover. He did not care when the creature let out a pained howl when his blood devoured him.

Jimmy only stared at Harrison with wide eyes. "Harrison," he whispered.

Harrison slowly looked at Jimmy before his eyes widened up in fear. "Jimmy! Look out!" he yelled.

The older male turned to see what had made his lover screamed in fear. His eyes widened up with terror when another hellhound appeared and leaped towards him. Closing his eyes, Jimmy waited for the pain and death to come to his side.

Without thinking much, Harrison pushed Jimmy out of the way and groaned when the hellhound latched its sharp fangs into his shoulder while pushing him to the ground. He created a dagger from his blood, hoping to stab it so it would release him. However, before he could do that, an unbearable pain assaulted his senses.

The hellhound had poisoned him with an essence of hell.

000

Jimmy dropped to the ground when Harrison pushed him away from harm. Hastily he moved to his knees and watched with horror when the hellhound attacked his lover.

'No! No! Harrison!' his eyes filled with tears when he saw the agony on his lover's face. He felt helpless. He needed to save him. He could not let him die.

"_Do you really want to save him?"_

Jimmy's eyes became wide when he heard a gentle but powerful voice in his mind. He looked around to see who was talking to him.

"_Do you really want to save him?"_

He looked back at Harrison who tried to push the hellhound from his body but without avail.

"_Do you—"_

"Yes! Yes! I want to save him! I want to save him!" screamed Jimmy to voice.

He could sense a smile from the entity, making him blinked. _"Then this is the right time for you to wake up."_

A bright white light erupted in the park.

000

Pain. Too much pain. Harrison closed his eyes tightly and continued to push the hellhound that right now clawing his chest.

'Damn it... the hell essence had made me weak...' groaned Harrison mentally in a sea of pain and in a brink of unconsciousness.

When the hellhound went to claw his chest once more time, a bright white light erupted in the park, washing him with a sense of love and protection. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the hellhound howled n pain before blew up into dust.

'What... what happened?' thought Harrison dazedly. The darkness slowly started to crawl across his sight but he tried to stay awake.

However, because of the hell essence in his veins, he lost the battle and the last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was a huge pair of midnight blue wings surrounding him in protective gesture.

Tbc...

000

Shikigami: Spirit(s) that work as their masters' guardians, usually in the other fandom a Shikigami is made from a talisman/paper with pentagram in the centre. They can in many forms, ravens, Kitsune (foxes), dragons, etc

Inugami: A dog spirit that work for their masters. From the legend, Inugami born to the world after someone does a ritual with killing their own pet dogs

Dilectus meus: My beloved in Latin


	4. blood4

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note: I change some of the plot to make sure it will have a connection with the next chapter. I am sorry for putting John Winchester in here when he already dead. Sorry.

000

The sound of machines woke him up from the unconsciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes and met with the white ceiling that belonged to the hospital. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes became wide in realization and sat up abruptly. Pain assaulted him when he did that, making him to bend over in slight pain. He looked at his bandaged chest with a slight grimace. Shaking his head, he looked around and realized that right now he was in the hospital where he worked.

'How can I be here?' he frowned slightly and raised his shaking hand to his head.

The last thing that he remembered before he lost consciousness was the hellhound injected the essence of hell into his blood veins, making him felt weak. He was so deep in his thought that he did not hear someone opened the door of his room. He looked up when someone coughed to gain his attention.

"Good morning, Harrison. How are you today?" asked a middle-aged man.

Harrison blinked his eyes for a moment. "The truth, William?" the man nodded. "I am in pain and feel annoyed with the fact that I need to be here," he told the man.

William only smiled at Harrison's words before went to the young doctor's side. "I know that you hate it when you become a patient, Harrison. However, the wounds that you had were very severe," he explained.

Harrison sighed. "I know, but that does not mean I will like it," he mumbled softly.

William nodded before he examined the young doctor's condition. "Well, look at this, all of your wounds had closed," he told the young doctor. "You can go back tomorrow morning."

Harrison didn't need to explain how all of his wounds already closed because the middle-aged doctor was from a magical family. That meant he knew what Harrison was and didn't need to ask how his wounds closed so fast. He stayed silent until he remembered that someone was missing in the room.

"William..." the doctor looked at Harrison. "Did you see..." he became silent, staring at the doctor that had examined his wounds.

William blinked his eyes. "See what?" he asked the young doctor.

"A man... a man that had brought me here..." he wet his dry lips. "You know... a man that not older than thirty years old, wearing a tax-accountant attire, windblown black hair, stubble, and blue eyes."

William became silent at Harrison's explanation. "I'm sorry, Harrison, but I didn't see a man like that in here," he told him.

Harrison's eyes became wide when he heard the answer. "There's no one like that in here?" he asked the doctor.

William shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Harrison, but there's no one like that in here," he told him truthfully.

Harrison became silent at the answer before murmured softly, "Oh, I see."

"What's the matter, Harrison?" he looked at his young friend.

Harrison shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter." He took a deep breath. "Could you leave? I want to take some rest."

William looked at Harrison for a moment before reluctantly did what he had asked him to do. "I'm going now. I wish you well," after he said that, he gently closed the door.

Harrison did not move from his position for a moment before rested his arm across his eyes. He bit his lower lip so he didn't let out a scream of frustration.

000

For the truth, he really was miserable. It had been two days after the attack and his lover's disappearance from his life. He didn't know where the man was, but he had a feeling that the older male disappeared because he didn't want to have anything with him again.

'Who in their right minds want to be with someone like me?' thought Harrison looking at the paper in his hands. 'After found out the truth, he must be run away. I do not blame him if he runs away from my life forever.'

He had tried to search his lover's apartment, only to find that the man had not come home for the last two days. He had asked his friends, but they too had not seen him for the last two days. It looked as if he had disappeared from the earth and no one knew where he went.

He put down the paperwork in his hands back to the desk and leaned against the chair. He really didn't like the awful feeling that appeared in his heart after the experience of being abandoned by their loved ones. At first when he saw Jimmy Novak, he would be different from the people in his former world, but it looked like he was wrong.

He was snapped awake from his mussing when his Shikigami appeared on the desk, a sign that he had an assignment. He stared at his Shikigami for a moment before stood up and beckoned the raven to perch on his arm. He knew as a Hunter, he could not abandon his work of protecting someone for his own selfishness.

He could search his lover later.

000

Harrison leaped from one building to another so fast that the mundane couldn't follow his movement. From his Shikigami he found out that a coven of vampire had abducted children from the age of 5 until 10, they wanted to make them as cattle that could be distracted after they did not have any value again.

If someone asked him about this case, he would answer that he didn't care if this coven of vampire used bad people as their cattle. However, when they decided to use children as their cattle, this was when he stepped in. He really hated it when children were involved in this kind of ordeal.

After running for ten minutes, he then arrived in his target's place, an abandoned factory. Before he jumped down from his position, he sensed the area to make sure to make sure there was no any other Hunter in this place. He wouldn't do this if the Hunter came from magical world for they knew about his status as a Blood Sorcerer and didn't care as long he didn't use his power to make a deal with demon. However, if the Hunter came from the mundane side, that will change everything.

Hunters from mundane side sometime shot first, asked question later. Attitudes that always make him frown slightly for sometimes the creatures that mundane Hunters hunted were innocent.

After made sure there was no mundane Hunters in the area, he jumped down from the top of the building and walked inside with the help of the shadows around that place. He felt uneasy when he didn't see any vampires on the first floor, guarding the place. He just hoped this assignment wasn't a trap for Hunters like him.

Taking a deep breath, he stealthy walked deeper into the factory but stopped when he heard voices from the second floor. It looked like the coven had decided to stay on the second floor along with the children that they had abducted. Slowly he pulled up his facemask and then resumed his walking. He made sure he didn't make any kind of sounds because a vampire's hearing was sensitive than a mundane.

"Do you think they will come here?" asked a vampire near the cage that filled with terrified children.

A vampire, that he could assume the leader, looked at the vampire near the cage. "Of course they will come," he told them. "They never like it when children involve in their hunts and will do anything to make sure they're safe from harm."

From the conversation, he could conclude that the vampires were waiting for specific hunters with the children as the baits. Usually he would move away after found out the abominations targeting a specific hunter, but today wasn't that day for the baits were children and he couldn't let that happen. With that in his mind, Harrison created a spear before threw it straight into the vampire's head near the cage. He watched with dispassionate look when every vampire in the room became alert after the vampire near the cage blew up into dust.

Sometimes he really feared his own power to manipulate blood and used blood magic with ease.

"Who's there?" yelled a dark-brown haired vampire to the room. "Show yourself!"

Slowly Harrison raised his hands and pointed them towards a vampire that holding a dagger. He watched with half-lidded eyes when the said vampire became still like a statute, a sign that he was in full control over his limbs. Without thinking too much, he moved his undead marionette to attack his siblings.

"What have you done?" screamed the leader to his marionette.

"It's not me!" yelled the marionette to his leader. "Someone controlling me!" he cut down another vampire right in the neck.

The leader growled when the marionette leaped towards him with intent to kill him. However, before the marionette could touch the leader, the said leader killed him with pulling his head off from his body.

'He is strong,' thought Harrison before controlled the other vampires.

The leader dodged the attacks from his vampires with a frown on his face. He knew someone was controlling his vampires but the question was where the hell he was? He couldn't sense this move executer and that said a lot for he was a vampire, one of creatures that had sensitive senses regarding of sensing another around them.

Feeling bored, Harrison stopped controlling the vampires in this room like a puppet and decided to move away from the shadow. He watched dispassionately when the vampires jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the vampires that he had controlled.

Harrison only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think it was necessary for them to knew who he was if they would be dead in the end. He smirked behind his facemask when his gesture made some of the younger vampires bristled in anger. He really loved taunting a creature like them.

One of the remaining vampires leaped towards him, intending to bit him right in the jugular, but Harrison raised his right hand so the vampire bit it. He didn't flinch when the vampire tightened his jaws around the arm, but soon he let out a small smile that shined with smugness, making the vampires looked at him with confusion.

"Why do you smile?" asked the leader. "Don't you know that right now you in trouble?" he had a gut feeling that this young man wasn't a normal human but he decided to ignore it.

Harrison closed his eyes still with smile adored his face. The second he closed his eyes, the vampire that still had his fangs attached in his arm suddenly sprouted out many wounds, making Harrison to drench in the creature's blood. This change of event made the leader and the rest vampires to jump away from Harrison in shock.

He moved the vampire from his arm and watched with disinterest when the body started to dissolve into dust before it touched the ground. Brushing his hair away from his eyes, Harrison swiftly created a dagger from the vampire's blood on his body. This gesture made the leader looked at him with realization in his eyes.

"You... you're that sorcerer!" yelled the leader with fear.

Harrison arched his eyebrow at the leader. "Oh? You know about me?" he asked him softly.

The leader growled lowly. "Of course I know about you, Blood Sorcerer. You're the only sorcerer in this world that uses blood as your weapon," he whispered menacingly. "Why do you help the Hunters? You will be hunted like us if they see you!"

Harrison tilted his head to the side. "Who told you that I'm helping them?" he asked the leader. "I do all of this because you, an abomination, put innocent lives in danger. I don't care about the Hunters and will never care about them as long as I live."

"Kill him!" commanded the leader to the three vampires.

The three vampires looked at each other, didn't know what to do. They knew they needed to follow their leader's command, but their enemy was the Blood Sorcerer, an entity that could manipulate blood in whim. A very dangerous person if someone asked them about him.

"I said, kill him!" he yelled at the three vampires in anger.

Still with fear in their hearts, the three vampires leaped towards Harrison with intent to kill him. The masked youth only stared with lazy eyes and dodged every attack the three vampires delivered to him. His eyes widened slightly when the leader suddenly appeared in front of him with his claws rose, but he could move away from his line of attack with ease.

Realized that right now he needed to become serious, Harrison threw his blood to his front and instantly changed to four serpentine dragons. Without needing to vocalize his command to the dragons, Harrison pointed his opened right hand to the four vampires, and the dragons shot out towards them with their maws opened up wide.

The vampires dodged the dragons and watched how the creatures pierced straight into the wall before shot back towards them. Harrison watched them for a moment before went to the cage. He knew he couldn't free the children as long those vampires continued to stay alive, but at least he could create protective barrier around the cage until he finished. Nodding his head, Harrison dropped blood around the cage and painted some protective symbols with it to make sure the children safe.

His sense flared up, telling him that one of the vampires was right behind him. Without turning around, Harrison stabbed a dagger right into his mouth before commanded it to devour the coward until the only remain was dust. He felt slightly guilty when he saw the fear in the children's eyes at his action but he decided to ignore it. Right now, the most important thing to do was protecting the children he could feel guilty later.

One of the dragons succeeded to wrap its body around one of the vampire and devoured him from the top of his head into the back of his feet. When he first found out that his blood was semi-sentient, he freaked out and didn't want to train his power. However, after the goblin explained if he didn't train, his power would devour him. Of course because he still wanted to live in the living world, he went back to train his power.

He looked at the remaining two vampires with calculating eyes before summoned the dragons back to him. When the dragons right in front of him, they changed into a black katana, and he grasped it before leaped towards the remaining two vampires. They snarled at him and launched their own attacks towards him.

Harrison dodged to the right when the leader's arm went straight into his chest and retaliated with cut the said arm. He let out a small smirk when the leader screamed in pain. He looked at the other vampire, who was standing in front of him, before let out another smirk and then disappeared right in front of the vampire. This made the vampire looked around to find him, but then he appeared back still with the same smirk on his face.

The vampire growled at him and turned to approach him but soon stopped when he sensed something wrong. He slowly looked down, only to find blood started to pour out from a diagonal line on his body. He soon realized that the masked youth had successfully cut him in two without him realized.

Harrison choked a little when the leader wrapped his arm around his neck with his other hand on the top of his head. He intended to break his neck in two but there was no way he would let this vampire did that. Without wasting any second of his time, Harrison twirled the katana in his hand and stabbed the leader straight in the stomach. This act made the leader to let go of his neck so he could move away the vampire's reach.

The leader growled at him and reached down so he could pull the katana from his body, but when his fingers brushed the handle, in the blink of an eye the katana changed into a dragon and shot towards the vampire, devouring him.

Harrison touched his neck while watching how his dragon hacked down the vampire into pieces. Realized that the dragon had everything under control, he went to the cage so he could break the padlock and let the children free. However, before he could do that, the door was opened with a loud bang, making him to turn around.

'Oh, great, the Winchesters,' thought Harrison, grimacing inwardly.

"Step away from the children!" commanded the older of the two.

He stared at the two men in front of him with calculating look. "I'm not one of the abductors," he told them. "I'm here to save the children." He pointed towards the cage. "So could you stop pointing that shotgun at me?" he asked the men.

The Winchesters looked at each other before slowly lower their weapons. However, when they saw a dragon flied towards him and he caught it after transformed to katana that was when everything went to hell. The blonde-haired man pulled his weapon back and started to shoot Harrison right on the chest, making the masked youth stumbled back.

"What the—" Harrison looked at the Winchesters with shock on his face.

Realized that other's attack didn't make the masked man dropped to the ground, the other Winchesters followed the eldest's action and started to shot him. Of course, their attacks didn't have any effect, but because of the impact between the bullets with his body, he went across the window.

'Shit!' cursed Harrison. 'This is going to hurt!'

When he went to brace himself for the pain that would assault him when he met the ground below, strange phenomena happened right in front of his eyes. Midnight blue feathers were raining down from the sky, making him engulfed by them. Before he could ponder what happened, a silhouette of man came towards him and then caught him right in the arm.

That was when a bright light assaulted all of his senses, along with the sound of flapping wings.

000

Harrison stumbled to the soft grass before looked at his saviour. His eyes became wide with disbelief when he saw who his saviour really was. There, standing in front of him with calm expression on his face was his lover, Jimmy Novak, or something that had a body similar with his lover.

"What..." whispered Harrison with disbelief before centred himself and stood back to his feet.

The thing that looked like Jimmy tilted its head to the side. "Hello, Harrison," he greeted the masked youth.

"Who are you?" barked Harrison in anger, "and why do you look like Jimmy?"

The thing blinked his eyes. "Harrison, it's me," said the thing to him. "It's me, your lover Jimmy."

"Don't lie to me! My lover is human not a supernatural being!" yelled Harrison in disbelief while preparing himself to use his power.

"And from the last time I know, my lover is a normal human that works as a doctor in a private hospital," countered the thing.

Harrison wanted to believe that this supernatural being in front of him was his lover, but as a Hunter, he couldn't hastily believe whatever this being told him. He needed to question him first. "Then tell me the only thing that Jimmy and I know," he asked the supernatural being.

The supernatural being looked at Harrison before let out a small sigh. "I'll always love you, no matter what dark past that you hide from me because I love you for who are you in the present, not who are you in the past," he told Harrison.

The masked youth's eyes became wide when the supernatural being in front of him said the exact words that his lover had told him before they decided to have a serious relationship. "Jimmy?" he whispered in disbelief.

His lover nodded his head. "Yes, it's me, Harrison," he told the masked youth before became silent for a moment. "I need to tell you about something important, something that will change the two of us."

Harrison looked at Jimmy with narrowed eyes. "I think the fact that you're not a human has changed a lot of thing," he told him.

Jimmy shook his head before slowly took a deep breath. "Harrison," he started.

"Okay," he raised his hands, "Shoot."

The spiky brunet looked at Harrison before told him what he wanted the masked youth knew about. "I'm an Angel of the Lord and my name is Castiel," he told him.

Tbc...


	5. blood5

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note: Thank you for everyone that have given this story reviews. For information, this story doesn't have a beta, because like all my previous stories, I lose my faith regarding that. So, if there are a lot of misplaced spelling or grammar errors, I'm sorry

000

_-Previously-_

_His lover nodded his head. "Yes, it's me, Harrison," he told the masked youth before became silent for a moment. "I need to tell you about something important, something that will change the two of us."_

_Harrison looked at Jimmy with narrowed eyes. "I think the fact that you're not a human has changed a lot of thing," he told him._

_Jimmy shook his head before slowly took a deep breath. "Harrison," he started._

"_Okay," he raised his hands. "Shoot."_

_The spiky brunet looked at Harrison before told him what he wanted the masked youth needed to know. "I'm an Angel of the Lord and my name is Castiel," he told him._

000

Harrison looked at Jim – no, Castiel, with disbelief before whispered softly, "What?"

Castiel stared at Harrison with unwavering stare. "I'm an angel of the Lord and my true name is Castiel," he repeated.

Harrison couldn't believe this. "An angel?" he whispered again.

"Yes," answered Castiel calmly.

He did not know how to react or what to say after hearing that information. However, fear slowly started to crawl into his heart when realized that an angel was a natural enemy of a Cambion or a demon. That meant Castiel must be came back to smite him after found out from the other angels that he was a Cambion.

As soon that thought appeared in his mind, his power suddenly burst out without control, making the angel threw away from his position. Not only that, blood started to pour out from the wounds that appeared at every side of his body the moment his power burst out uncontrollably. He knew he needed to take control over his power for it wouldn't be a danger for the other but for himself too, but the fear that he experienced right now made him couldn't think properly.

"Harrison!" yelled Castiel at the terrified masked youth.

"**He comes to kill us..."** whispered a dark voice inside Harrison's mind. **"He's an Angel of the Lord and that means he will kill us."**

"Harrison!"

"**Don't hear him! He's an Angel, your natural enemy! Kill him before he kills you!"**

Blood that swirled around Harrison soon changed into spears that shot out towards Castiel and slashed every part of his body.

"**Yes, kill him! Kill him!"**

Castiel looked at Harrison and realized that right now the youth was terrified of him. "Harrison..." he whispered softly. Of course, he would feel terrified when he found out that his lover was an Angel of the Lord, especially with his status as a Cambion.

'But... but he is Jimmy...'

"**No! He isn't Jimmy! He is an Angel of the Lord! He is an enemy!"**

Realized that he needed to wake him from his present state, Castiel slowly stood back to his feet and walked over to him. He didn't care when other spears shot towards him and slashed his body, the only thing in his mind right now was Harrison and snapped him awake from this state.

"**Don't let him touch you!"**

"Harrison..." he whispered softly before hugged him tightly into his chest. "Harrison, wake up. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"... You are not going to hurt me?" he whispered into the angel's chest.

"**Don't trust him! He's an angel!"**

"I promise, Harrison, I will never hurt you," he whispered into the youth's hair. "I exist to protect you and love you, not to hurt you."

"**Don't—" **the dark voice disappeared completely from inside his mind after the angel said those words.

He would drop to the ground if not for Castiel's strong arms around him. "Are you really Jimmy?" asked Harrison in a small voice, wishing that this angel really his lover.

"Yes," whispered Castiel back to the youth.

"Do you really love me?" he asked again.

"Yes," answered Castiel, tightening his arms around Harrison.

"You aren't going to kill me?" he grasped Castiel's coat around his hands tightly.

The angel tightened his hold when he heard that question. "No, I'm not going to kill you," he answered truthfully.

"Why?" whispered Harrison, still with fear in his voice. "You know what I'm really is. So why you don't kill me?" he buried his face deeper into the angel's chest.

"Because I can't," whispered Castiel, pulling out his wings to wrap them around Harrison.

"Why you can't do it? You know I'm Cambion, so why you can't do it?" asked Harrison. "The two of us are natural enemies, you can kill me."

"Because I can't and because I don't want to," told Castiel determinedly. "I've love you for a very long time, Harrison. To me, your status as a Cambion doesn't disturb me, especially with the fact that you never use your power to kill innocents."

Harrison didn't say anything for a while before whispered, "Explain."

Castiel nodded and started to tell his story to the brunet.

_0Flashback0_

_Castiel looked at the human world with fondness on his face. He still didn't understand why many of his siblings didn't like humanity. For him, humans were their Father's most beautiful creations and he loved to watch them._

"_Still watching them, Castiel?" asked someone from behind him with annoyance._

_Castiel looked behind him, only to find his brother, Uriel, watched the humans with distaste on his face. "They're our Father's most beautiful creations, brother," he told the dark-skinned angel, "and I love to watch them."_

"_They're weak, Castiel," told Uriel to the younger angel. "They love to fight against each other or even kill their own just for something trivial."_

"_That makes them beautiful," whispered Castiel. "They always learn from their mistakes to make sure they aren't going to repeat the same mistake again." His face became wistful. "Not only that, they too have a feeling that we know as love."_

"_Emotions are weak and can cloud judgment," Uriel sniffed in disdain. "That's why many of our siblings don't like them."_

_Castiel shook his head. "I feel sad for you and the others, Uriel," after he said those words, he flew away to his favourite place._

_His other favourite place was a place where the newborn human souls resided and waiting for their times to born on earth. They would transform into what the humans loved to call... a baby._

_When he went there, something caught his attention. A ball of white light with a slight black on the edge was hiding behind a tree. Curious, Castiel slowly walked closer to the tree and then kneeled so he could see the white-black ball more closely._

'_This is a soul,' thought Castiel in wonder when he looked at the ball of white-black light in front of him, 'but it different from the other souls.'_

_Slowly he moved his hand closer to the soul, intending to touch it. The moment the tip of his fingers touched the soul, a bright light engulfed him and the soul. Soon after the light disappeared, Castiel realized that this soul was his, his to keep, his to protect, and his to love. After that fact rested in his grace, the Seraph gently pulled the soul closer to his chest and let his wings to wrap around it. This was his way to show everyone that he would do everything to protect this soul._

"_Hush, little one," he whispered to the soul in his arms, "I'll protect you."_

_He stiffened when the time around him suddenly stopped moving, making him to tighten his hold around the soul. He didn't want one of his siblings hurt this particular soul, for it was his. He blinked his eyes when he saw a man with gentle face walked to stand in front of him. The moment his eyes rested on the man's face, he soon realized who was standing in front of him right now._

"_Father?" asked Castiel in disbelief._

_God smiled at his youngest angel before slowly kneeled before him. "Beautiful isn't he?" he asked Castiel while brushing the top of his fingers across the soul._

_Castiel blinked at the question before answered hastily, "Yes, he is very beautiful." He looked at the soul in his arms with gentle expression._

"_Do you know why I keep here and not with the other souls?" asked God._

_The Seraph looked at his Father and asked, "Why do you keep here, Father?"_

_God let out another smile; it filled with hope and pride. "Because this soul is the most perfect soul that born from the union of a demon and a human," he told him._

_Castiel's eyes became wide with disbelief after God told him that this soul was a Cambion. However, the most important question was: why God let this kind of soul born? Why He didn't ask one of his Archangels to destroy it?_

"_Because he is under my protection," He told the Seraph before looked at him straight in the eyes, "and because he is yours."_

_He still didn't understand why Father made a Cambion as his destined mate when every angels told him that an offspring of a demon and a human was an abomination, didn't have a place among angels, humans, and demons._

"_I can see your doubt, Castiel," He told the Seraph. "Maybe after you see his future life you'll change your decision." After He said those words, He touched Castiel's forehead so the Seraph would see the life of his destined mate in the human world._

_The Seraph gasped heavily after he saw the life of his destined mate in the human world. He looked at God with horror-filled eyes and whispered, "How can I change that?" he didn't want that fate came to his destined mate. "How can I change his fate?"_

"_Do you really want to know, Castiel?" asked God to Seraph._

"_Yes," answered Castiel. "Please tell me, Father, the way to change his fate."_

_God still smiling when he whispered to the Seraph the way to change his destined mate's fate when he born into the human world._

_0EndFlashback0_

Harrison's eyes were wide with bewilderment after he heard the Seraph's story. He didn't need to think twice to know what the Seraph did to make sure his fate changed from the original term.

"You... became human for me?" whispered the Cambion.

Castiel rested his cheek on top of Harrison's head. "Yes," he answered simply. "I did that not because of obligation or a command from my Father. I did that because it was the right thing to do." He tightened his arms. "And because you're mine like I'm yours."

He knew how big the price that Castiel paid to make sure his previous fate didn't happen in the first place. For a Seraph like him, to be reincarnated as a human must be very difficult and painful. Without thinking too much, he raised his head and brushed his lips against the angel's lips.

Castiel's eyes became wide when Harrison brushed his lips against his own. Before the Cambion could move away, he caught his face and then gave him a proper kiss. They continued kissing for a minute or two before the Seraph slowly moved a little so he could look at Harrison straight in the eyes. He smiled at the dazed look on the Cambion's face before moved closer to his right ear to whisper something.

"Ani L'Dodi, V'Dodi Li."

The Cambion only tightened his arms around the Seraph's waist.

000

Harrison stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with contemplate look. It had been two days after killing a coven of vampire, saving the children that became baits, meeting the Winchesters, and finding out that his lover wasn't a human in the first place. All of that had changed many things inside him, making him thinking to tell the Seraph who he really was even though it was painful thing to do.

"Castiel," he called softly to the Seraph, who was lying beside him, "I want to tell you about something."

The Seraph looked at him from the corner of his eyes before asked, "What is it?" he turned to his side and let one of his wings to drape on the Cambion.

"You had told me about yourself," whispered Harrison, "so, I think it's time for me to tell me about myself to you."

"You don't need to do it, beloved," whispered Castiel before he kissed the Cambion's forehead. "I had seen all your life when my Father let me saw your future fate. So, you don't need to tell me anything about yourself, I already knew about it."

Harrison looked at the Seraph with wide eyes. "You knew everything about me?" he asked his lover.

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes, however when I was reborn as Jimmy, the memory disappeared from my memory," he told him and hugged the lithe man gently.

"And now you remember?" he snuggled closer to Castiel's warm body.

He closed his eyes. "I remember all of it," he told Harrison, "and I thank my Father everyday for not taking you away from the living world before you meet me."

Harrison didn't say anything for a moment. "If now you remember everything about your life as an angel along with my fate that never happens," he started, "you must know how old I'm really is."

Castiel didn't say anything for a moment; he only continued to brush his fingers across Harrison's soft dark brown hair. "Of course I know how old you really are, Harrison. If you didn't use that blood magic to send you ten years to the past so you could learn a lot of things that had been denied from you when you still in Britain wizarding world, your age would be sixteen years old, not twenty-three years old."

"You're not angry at me for using that kind of blood magic?" asked Harrison.

"Why I must angry to you when you use that kind of blood magic to learn everything that has been denied from you, beloved?" asked Castiel. "You perform the ritual not to kill anyone or to destroy the timeline, only to learn."

Harrison still couldn't comprehend at the fact that an angel, who was a light creature, didn't care when he used blood magic to go back to the past. From all he knew when he was still in Britain wizarding world, blood magic was put into the category of dark magic and everyone forbidden to use it. So to hear that an angel didn't care about it, made him felt slightly confuse.

"Blood magic isn't dark magic," told the Seraph, looking at his lover. "You need to know, some of angelic magic needs blood as the ingredients, and we are light creatures. If you ask my opinion, magic is magic, there's no light and dark, only the intention of the wielder."

Harrison blinked at Castiel's words and started to remember a phrase from his past. A phrase that made him slightly felt doubtful towards the Headmaster and the so-called Light group.

"_There is no good and evil; there is only power, and those too weak to seek it."_

"Voldemort is right regarding of that," told Castiel, making Harrison looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Power is power, there's no good and evil there. Tell me, Harrison, do you think the spell that your former government put into the light category cannot hurt people?"

If he wasn't a Cambion and continued to live in his former world as Harry Potter, he would say a light spell couldn't hurt people. However after found out he was a Cambion, performed a time-travel magic to learn everything that had been denied to him, and worked as a Hunter for Supernatural division in USA Magical Government, he knew that a light spell could hurt people and a dark spell could protect people.

"If I'm still that naive boy, I would say that a light spell couldn't hurt people," he told Castiel, "but after everything, I knew that a light spell could hurt people too. For example; the levitation charm, it can levitates and moves the target. What if someone use it to levitate someone else and moves him or her to a cliff before stop the spell?"

Yeah, now he knew the truth. A light spell like Wingardium Leviosa could kill someone, and a dark spell like Avada Kedavra could be used to stop the pain that someone experienced. In this world, we couldn't see something only in a white and black perspective; we needed to see the gray area too.

Castiel stared at Harrison for a moment before gently he pulled him close to cuddle him. "Sleep, beloved, you need it," he whispered gently into Harrison's ear.

"Huh?" he looked with confusion. "But I don't feel sleepy."

"Sleep, I'll protect you when you're asleep." He gently brushed Harrison's hair, lulling him to sleep.

Harrison slowly closed his eyes, letting the Seraph to lull him to sleep. Five minutes later, the Morpheus came and took him away from everything in the real world.

Castiel observed the sleeping face of his lover and let out a gentle smile. "Sweet dream, beloved," he whispered softly.

000

The next three months, Harrison soon realized that he couldn't continue to stay in the city like in the past. If he continued to stay here, he feared that some of the abominations would hurt the innocents that were close to him and his lover. With that in his mind, he decided to talk about this dilemma with the Seraph, hoping to find a solution.

"We already know that sooner or later, the abominations will know about our whereabouts," explained Castiel. "So, what do you want? Do you want continue lives in this city, but with a consequence of the abominations hurt the innocents, or we can find other place for us to call home and a little far from the civilization?"

Without thinking twice, he already knew the answer. He needed to move from the civilization to make sure no one could be hurt by the abominations because of him or Castiel. Therefore, that was why right now the two of them stood in the front of small mansion that Harrison had bought and was placed not too far but not too close to the city.

"So, what do you think?" asked Harrison to Castiel.

Castiel smiled at Harrison. "It's nice," he told the Cambion. "Now all we need to do right now is put protection magic around the house and we all set."

Harrison nodded and went inside with Castiel in tow. They walked pass the hall and to the living room, a place that they deemed good enough to become the base of the protection magic for the house. The Cambion kneeled and started to draw a protection symbol on the floor with his blood, he did that along with chanting the spell words under his breath. After he finished drawing the symbol, he held his hand above the symbol and let his blood dropped right in the centre. The moment his blood landed in the centre, the symbol started to glow soft red.

"Castiel," he called the Seraph, "it's your turn."

Castiel nodded and held his hand above the symbol like Harrison. After that, he used his power to make sure he bled so his blood would drop to the centre of the symbol, adding himself as the owner of this protection symbol. After everything all set, the symbol glowed in red and blue light before disappeared completely.

"You really want to resign from your workplace?" asked Castiel to Harrison after they had finished warding the house from evilness.

Harrison looked at Castiel, who was looking at him with concern. "I have a feeling that sooner I don't have time to work in the hospital," he explained.

Castiel didn't say anything; he too like Harrison had resigned from his workplace because he too had a feeling that his service as an angel eventually would be needed.

"How about we eat lunch at a restaurant that not too far from here?" asked Harrison.

Castiel blinked before nodded his head. "Sure," he told him.

000

Harrison stared at the menu in his hands with a slight frown. Castiel had told him to order anything that he wanted while he went to the restroom.

"Good afternoon, sir, could I take your order?" asked a waiter to him.

Harrison looked from the menu and told him his order, "I'll take double tomato bruschetta, a chicken breast with balsamic vinegar and garlic, and non-alcoholic pina colada."

The waiter wrote down Harrison's order before asked, "What about your companion?"

"He will have the same appetizer, but the main dish is turkey cheeseburger meatloaf, and Thai iced coffee," he told the waiter.

"Please wait for a moment, sir," he told Harrison before went to the kitchen to tell the chef about the orders.

Not long, the waiter came back with his and Castiel's beverages. After thanking the waiter, he started to take a sip of his non-alcoholic pina colada. Because he was to engross with drink, he didn't sense someone had appeared in front of him until it was too late.

"Hello, Harrison Baskerville."

Harrison chocked over his pina colada at someone calling his name. He looked up only to find a man with wavy sandy brown hair and blue eyes sat on the chair in front of him with a smiling face.

"Who, who are you?" he looked at the man, while calling Castiel through their bonds.

The man tilted his head to the side and asked, "Who do you think I am?"

Harrison swallowed the lump in his throat. His demonic side was screaming at him that the man who was sitting in front of him was the same with his lover, but more powerful and scarier than he was. He felt relief at the sound of flapping wings that belonged to his lover appeared behind him.

Castiel appeared behind Harrison and only with one look; he realized who was sitting in front of his lover. "Michael," he uttered the name of the man.

Harrison became pale when realized that the man who was sitting in front of him was one of the four Archangels. 'Oh, shit,' he thought in slight fear.

Michael smiled at his youngest brother and greeted him, "Hello, Castiel."

Castiel step closer towards Harrison and let one of his wings wrapped around the Cambion protectively. "Why do you come here?" he asked the Archangel. He knew Michael could smite him but there was no way he would let the Archangel killed his mate without fighting first.

Harrison snuggled closer to Castiel, hoping for a safety from harm that may come if he didn't do that.

Michael raised his hands in peaceful manner. "Please don't feel suspicious like that, Castiel. I come here isn't to kill your little Cambion," he told the Seraph.

From those words, Harrison realized that everyone in Heaven already knew about his status as a Cambion and cringed in fear. That meant if one of the angels could kill him if Castiel wasn't there to protect him.

"So, why do you come here?" asked the Seraph once more.

Michael only smiled at the question before answered, "I come here because I have work for you and your mate."

Tbc...

000

Ani L'Dodi, V'Dodi Li: I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine (Hebrew and from the Song of Songs by King Solomon)


	6. Blood6

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note: Thank you for everyone that has given this story reviews. For information, this story doesn't have a beta, because like all my previous stories, I lose my faith regarding that. Therefore, if there are many misplaced spelling or grammar errors, I'm sorry

Author's note 2: Michael in this story is different from canon, I want at least one or more Archangels back up Harrison and Castiel. I want to warn all of you about this fact before some of you start to protest that Michael doesn't do that or doesn't do this

000

_-Previously-_

_Michael smiled at his younger brother and greeted him, "Hello, Castiel."_

_Castiel walked closer to Harrison and let one of his wings draped around the Cambion protectively. "Why do you come here, Michael?" he asked the Archangel. He knew Michael could smite him in a blink of an eye, but he needed to protect his mate._

_Harrison snuggled closer to Castiel._

_Michael raised his hands in peaceful gesture. "Please don't look suspicious like that, Castiel. I'm here isn't to kill your little Cambion," he told the Seraph._

_Harrison soon realized that everyone in Heaven already knew about his status as a Cambion and cringed slightly in fear. That meant one of the angels could kill him whenever and wherever they wanted it._

"_So, what's the reason you come here?" asked the Seraph._

_Michael only smiled before answered his question, "I come here because I have work for you and your mate."_

000

Castiel didn't move away from Harrison's side after he heard Michael's words. "You have work for the two of us?" he asked the Archangel.

Michael nodded his head and said, "Yes, Castiel. I have work for the two of you."

Before he could ask the Archangel for more explanation, the waiter came with his and his mate's orders. He stopped talking about anything that had a connection with supernatural world to make sure the waiter didn't think he was crazy. After thanked the waiter and told him that Michael didn't want to order anything, he then looked back at the Archangel in front of him.

"Harrison, eat your food," whispered Castiel to his mate.

Harrison blinked at Castiel's request and gave him a stink eyes. "I don't think I have a will to eat when an Archangel sits in front of us right now, Castiel," he told the Seraph, "especially if the said Archangel is the Prince of Heaven himself."

Michael laughed softly at Harrison's words. "So suspicious, little Cambion," he tilted his head. "I'm not going to hurt you and your Seraph. I promise in a name of my Father and my status as the Prince of Heaven."

Harrison still looking at Michael with suspiciousness before started to eat his food. Castiel let out a small smile when he saw his mate started eating and then back to look at the Archangel.

"Okay, Michael, please explain what did you mean—" he stopped talking when Michael raised his hand.

"Wait, I think it will be safe if I put privacy spell around us to make sure no one can hear our conversation," he started to chant under his breath. "Okay, please continue," he told him after putting the privacy spell around their table.

Castiel cleared his throat and continued his question, "Please explain what did you mean with you have work for the two of us."

Michael was silent for a moment before he explained, "I want the two of you become my agents."

"What?" Castiel looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

The Archangel brushed his face in a slight frustration. "You need to know, brother, that right now Heaven is in disarray after Father sudden disappearance," he told the Seraph.

Harrison stopped eating when he heard that God had disappeared from Heaven. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "What do you mean God disappeared from Heaven?"

"Like I said, our Father suddenly disappeared from Heaven after He talked with Gabriel," he told Harrison, "who right now disappeared without a trace too."

Castiel couldn't believe this. Their Father had disappeared from Heaven after talked with Gabriel, who was in return disappeared too from Heaven.

"Not only that, Raphael too has changed from a compassionate angel to become an angel that wants to start the Apocalypse."

Castiel and Harrison coughed after they heard those words. The two of them were staring at the Archangel with disbelief and the former only arched his eyebrow.

"Raphael wanted to start the Apocalypse?" whispered Castiel in disbelief. "What in the name of Father is he thinking? Starting the Apocalypse? Is he has lost his mind or what?"

Harrison stared at Michael with his jaw wide open.

Michael brushed his face once more in exasperation. "I know, I know," he told Castiel, "I think Raphael and some of the angels start to lose their ways after Father's disappearance from Heaven." He looked to the ceiling. "I tried to reason with him, but he still think it's the right thing to do."

"Do you think he want to start the Apocalypse to gain our Father's attention?" asked Castiel.

"Along with making humans believe in us once more like in the past?" added Michael.

"It's too barbaric," whispered Harrison, before ducked his head when the Archangel put his attention to him. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no," protested Michael, "Please continue what do you think about this case, little Cambion. I'm not going to become angry with your conclusion."

Harrison licked his lips. "I think the two of you are right. This Raphael guy wants to start the Apocalypse not only to gain your Father's attention but to push humans to start believe with the concept of Heaven, God, and Angels," he explained. "Because let's face it, the present humans start to forget about God and more believe in logic than in faith."

The two angels knew what the Cambion told them was true. The present humans more believed in logic than faith like in the past, so Harrison's conclusion was right. Raphael wanted to gain their Father's attention along with pushing humans to believe in a concept of Heaven, God, and Angels like in the past once more.

"Could you do something about this?" asked Castiel.

"He is a very stubborn, Castiel. I had tried to reason with him but he told me that it was the right thing to do," he told the Seraph, "and not only that, he too told me that it was my destiny to fight against the Lucifer, my brother! I don't want fighting him! Once is enough."

Harrison tilted his head. "You really love your brother," he whispered.

Michael looked at Harrison. "Of course I love my brother even though he had rebelled with not following our Father's command to love humans, like we love Him," he told the Cambion. "So, it's logic to think that I don't approve with Raphael."

"So, that's the reason why you want us working with you," Castiel said. "You want to make sure the angels that under Raphael can't help the demons that want their creator free from his cage."

"Is there a way to free Lucifer from his cage?" asked Harrison.

"Destroy the main 66 seals from 600 possible seals," answered Michael.

Harrison looked at Michael with deadpanned expression. "What?" he asked softly.

"The only way to let Lucifer frees from his cage is destroying the 66 seals from 600 possible seals," replied Michael.

'Great, protect 66 seals from 600 possible seals,' thought Harrison in sarcasm.

Castiel looked at Michael. "The first seal?" he asked him.

"The first seal is the righteous man and it shall be broken when the righteous man sheds blood in Hell," he told them.

"Who is the righteous man in this prophecy?" asked Harrison.

"Dean Winchester," told Michael.

Harrison groaned when he heard the name. 'Winchester? Great!' he thought sarcastically.

"How he can sheds blood in Hell?" asked Castiel in confusion. "He still alive isn't he?"

Michael shook his head. "He was already dead, Castiel," he told the Seraph. "He made a contract with a crossroad demon to make resurrect his brother back from death."

Harrison brushed his face at Michael's explanation. "Why the hell he did that? Couldn't he let the dead stay dead?" he mumbled.

Castiel looked at his mate before cuffed him gently on the head then put his attention back to Michael. "So, our first assignment is to make sure Dean Winchester doesn't shed blood in Hell?" asked the Seraph.

Michael nodded his head.

"I see," whispered Castiel, "We take it."

Michael smiled at the Seraph. "May Father's grace always with you and your mate, Castiel," after he said that Michael disappeared from the room in a sound of flapping wings.

Harrison looked at the serious face of his Seraph and realized that right now his life became more complicated than previous. He let out a small sigh and prayed that everything would be all right in the end.

000

"Castiel," called Harrison in low voice when he arrived in the library of their home.

The Seraph blinked when he heard Harrison's voice. Slowly he turned before let out a gentle smile at the younger male and beckoned him closer.

Harrison walked to where Castiel was and when he was in reach of the Seraph, the said Seraph pulled him into his lap. This gesture made the Cambion to blush in embarrassment, especially after realized how provocative his position right now.

"Don't think too much," whispered Castiel, resting his chin on the slim shoulder of his mate. "I just want to hold you like this right now."

Harrison nodded before slowly wrapping his hands around his mate's shoulders. After he put his arms around the Seraph, he then buried his face into the Seraph's neck and inhaled his mate's unique scent; ozone and lavender, to calm his nerves.

"Aren't you afraid with the assignment that has been given by Michael for us, Castiel?" asked Harrison.

Castiel tightened his arms around the Cambion's waist. "For the truth, I'm afraid with our assignment, beloved. What if, Father forbids, you or I get lost in that dreadful place?" he asked.

Harrison nuzzled the Seraph's neck. "Please don't become a pessimist, Castiel," he whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. Your Father, even though he has disappeared from Heaven, will never let any danger comes to his Children. Have faith in him."

Castiel closed his eyes and let his grace to surround his mate's soul. This gesture gave a peaceful feeling not only for himself, but for Harrison too. After staying in that position for two more minutes, the Seraph slowly put Harrison back onto the floor and then stood up from the chair.

Harrison blinked and watched his mate. He arched his eyebrow when the Seraph started to radiate with power and his blue eyes lit up with Heavenly grace. He blinked once more when Castiel started to shimmer for a moment, his suit and coat disappeared, only to be replaced by armour.

'Holy Shit! Castiel in armour!' Harrison knew he was drooling right now, but good God in Heaven, his mate was so... so hot! He could combust in the spot if he continued to stare at him.

Castiel slowly unfurled his wings with power shimmering around him. He was standing tall and proud, the armour of ancient Rome was like a second skin. His wings were glorious and pulsing with life. Not only that, Harrison too could see silver light shimmering at the tips of his fingers and the feathers of his wings.

He knew his mind was fry into crisp right now, with all the muscles and armour visible before his eyes. He continued to stare and not realized that the Seraph had turned around to look at him, a smirk appeared on his face when he found out the way Harrison looking at him.

"Beloved," Castiel purred while stretching his wings to make his muscles ripped. "Are you drooling?" he asked the Cambion.

Harrison snapped awake from his daydreaming at his mate's words before he shook his head. He knew his face was red like tomato right now. "NO!" he yelled with a heavy blush.

Castiel chuckled before slowly walked to his mate to wrap his wings around him and then pulled him towards him. "Don't feel embarrassed, Harrison," he whispered into his mate's hair. "I'm happy that you find me attractive."

Harrison looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Shut up," he mumbled softly.

Castiel only smiled before became serious. "Are you ready?" he asked the Cambion.

The smaller male looked at Castiel with his eyes glowing with his power. "Yes, I'm ready, Castiel."

With a flick of the Seraph's wings, the two of them disappeared from their home to where their assignment was waiting.

000

Harrison flinched slightly when the unbearable heat of Hell assaulted him the moment he and Castiel appeared in that damned place. Fortunately, for him, his demonic-half had made sure he was protected from any harm. Slowly he looked up at Castiel, who was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay, angel," whispered Harrison to the Seraph.

Castiel nodded before said, "Come on, beloved. It's time to find Dean Winchester."

Harrison nodded and created a sword from his blood. "Lead the way, Castiel," he told the Seraph.

The two of them started to walk through the Hell, searching the particular soul that Michael had told them to find in this damned place. Every time they walked down a corridor, they would meet with demons that needed to be eliminated before they could continue their search.

Harrison blinked when he sensed some low-level demon tried to attack him from behind. However, before they could touch him, dragons made from blood shot up from his shadow and started to hack them into pieces. He watched when Castiel dodged an attack from a demon before with ease snapped it neck. The Cambion tilted his head slightly when he saw fear in his mate's blue eyes before realized the reason why he had that kind of feeling.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to hate you, angel?" asked Harrison.

Castiel blinked his eyes before answered, "Yes, Harrison. I'm afraid that you'll fear or hate me when you see how I capable to kill someone without remorse."

Harrison smiled at Castiel. "Castiel, do you forget what I am? I'm a Cambion but I'm to an Assassin Hunter, a person who kill supernatural beings or humans who make a pact with demons." He tilted his head once more. "So, there's no way I'm going to hate you or fear you."

The Seraph nodded. His understood what his mate trying to say. If he didn't hate the green-eyed male for his status as a Cambion, which meant the green-eyed male too didn't hate him for what he capable off in battle or his status as an Angel of the Lord.

"Come on, beloved. We still need to find Dean Winchester," he told the green-eyed Cambion.

Harrison nodded in agreement and followed the Seraph through Hell to resume their searching.

000

"Are you quite mad?" asked a honey-blonde haired angel to Michael.

Michael looked up and smirked when he saw his brother in front of him. "Not that I know of, brother. I told you what was going on, why are you having such trouble accepting it?"

The angel shook his head. "I can't believe it. You gave the assignment of rescuing Dean Winchester to my Seraph and his mate," he told him.

Michael only smiled. "Gabriel," he started gently, "I have faith in the two of them."

Gabriel let out a small sigh. "When I told you to find someone to become your agents in the human world, that doesn't mean those two," he told the Archangel. "They already had nice lives with each other, so to make them your agents..."

Michael tilted his head and looked at Gabriel. "But the two of them are the best agents for us, Gabriel," he told the other Archangel. "You know Castiel when he was still in your garrison, how he could kill a high-class demon with ease and without anyone else. Not only that, his mate, who is a Cambion and has control over blood." He closed his eyes. "The two of them complete each other and are the best candidates as my agents."

Gabriel knew Michael was right. In the past, when Castiel still in his garrison, the Seraph was powerful and could fight in the same ground with an Archdevil, then his mate, he was a Cambion and the Blood Sorcerer. The two of them powerful in their own rights and Michael was right to choose them as his agents on earth. However, what made him felt slightly uneasy was Harrison's demonic-side.

"His demonic-side will never kill innocents," told Michael.

"How do you know that?" asked Gabriel.

Michael brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Gabriel, Harrison Baskerville is a perfect demon-human hybrid, his blood balanced each other." He then smiled. "Not only that, even from all the hardship of his former life, his soul still pure. It's something that rare to happen in anyone after years of hardship and the darkness around them."

Gabriel knew Michael was right, Harrison Baskerville was a perfect demon-human hybrid, not only that he too had a pure soul, meaning he would never disabuse his power. "I really hate it when you're right," he told the older Archangel.

Michael only unfurled his wings before flight back to Heaven.

000

Harrison flicked the blood from his sword before let out a heavy sigh. They had walked in Hell for two days but they still didn't find what they were looking for.

/Did you find him, Harrison?/ Castiel's voice appeared in his mind.

If Harrison was surprised, he didn't show it. /No, I still don't find him,/ he told the Seraph. /What about you?/

The Seraph let out a sigh. /I still don't find him too./

Harrison walked across the corridor of Hell once more before he stopped. He tilted his head a little before flinched at the pained scream that he could hear from he was standing. He knew the pained scream that he heard was the pained scream that belonged to Dean Winchester.

/What is it, Harrison?/ asked Castiel.

Harrison stared at the door in front of him with a frown. /Please come here, Castiel. I think I have found what we're looking for,/ he told the Seraph.

A sound of flapping wings appeared behind him, telling the Cambion that Castiel came for him.

/Do you find him, Harrison?/ he asked his mate before flinched at the pained scream that came out from behind the door. "What the..." he looked at the door with wide eyes.

"Yes, Castiel, I found him," he whispered to the Seraph. When another pained scream came out from behind the closed door, Harrison kicked the door so hard it flew from its hinges. His eyes became wide when he saw the scene in front of him.

Dean Winchester was out of the rack and now torturing a soul.

"We're too late," whispered Castiel when he saw the scene in front of him. "The Righteous Man had shed blood in Hell."

Harrison growled lowly under his breath and stalked to where the demon that had tortured Dean Winchester for nearly forty years. Before the demon could turn around to look at him, the Cambion swiftly cut him straight on the back, making it bleed and fled away from the room. After the demon fled, he looked at the nearly demonic soul of Dean Winchester with pained eyes.

"Dean Winchester, we come to save you," told Castiel, approaching the demonic soul slowly.

Dean glared at them with demonic black eyes before lunged towards Castiel, intending to stab him. Without moving from his standing position, Castiel caught the hand and touched his forehead, putting the man into deep sleep.

Harrison looked at the sleeping form of Dean with a frown on his face. "We already too late, Castiel," he told the Seraph. "The first seal already broken and now the Apocalypse will come."

Castiel licked his lips. "Not if we can prevent the rest seals from broken," he told Harrison.

The Cambion nodded. "Come on, we need to get out from here," he told the Seraph.

"Ah, but I cannot let that happen," said a sinister voice from behind them.

Harrison turned around to see who had said that before tilted his head slightly. "And who are you?" he asked the demon.

"His name is Alastair," told Castiel. "He's the torture expert in Hell, he is the one who has tortured and changed Dean into a demonic soul."

Alastair looked at the two figures in front of him. "I never thought I will find a Seraph and..." he tilted his head, "What are you? I don't think you're one of those wingless dicks."

Harrison only smirked. "You don't need to know who or what I am. All you need to know that Castiel and I come here to take Dean Winchester away," he told the demon.

"I see," mumbled the demon, "but I'm sorry that I can't let you two walk away from here." After he said that, he summoned a group of demons to appear.

"Castiel, we need to go now," he told the Seraph.

"You can't run away from here!" yelled Alastair, commanding the demons to attack them.

Realized that they were in danger, Harrison waved his hand, sending dragons to devour the demons that wanted to kill them.

Alastair's eyes were wide when he saw a mere human (he didn't know that Harrison was a Cambion, because he didn't flare his aura) could kill demons with ease. Because he was too occupied with the human, he didn't notice that Castiel created a spear of light until it pierced him straight in the stomach.

/Come on, beloved, the spear that I've sent to him won't kill him, but it will make sure he cannot follow us,/ he told his mate.

Harrison nodded and started to chant teleportation spell so it would create blood portal that would transform him from Hell.

Alastair's eyes became wide once more when he sensed demonic aura from the human. "What the—" he whispered in disbelief. "You—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the three of them had disappeared from Hell.

000

Michael blinked when he sensed that Castiel and Harrison had succeeded rescuing Dean Winchester's soul from Hell, even though they were too late to prevent the first seal from being broken. However, even though all of the seals broken and Lucifer was free, he knew his agents could protect the humanity.

000

Harrison woke up with a gasp before started coughing. He continued coughing until a warm hand moved across his back, soothing him from the uncomfortable feeling inside his chest after walking in Hell for two days.

"Are you alright, beloved?" asked Castiel.

Harrison nodded, coughing once more. "I'm alright, angel," he told the Seraph. "Where's Dean Winchester's soul?" he asked him.

"In your hands, beloved," he told the Cambion.

Harrison looked down at his hands only to find the soul there. "Thank God, I thought we lost him when we flew away from Hell," he mumbled.

Castiel smiled before slowly stood up and went to the grave that belonged to Dean Winchester. Harrison followed every movement that the Seraph did with his eyes, he knew what his mate wanted to do right now. He would create a new body for Dean so he could walk once more among the mortals on earth.

"Do you need help?" he asked the Seraph.

Castiel looked at Harrison and smiled. "Don't worry, I can do it," he told the Cambion.

Harrison nodded in understanding and watched the resurrection that his mate did for Dean with curious eyes. He tilted his head when he saw Dean's human face, making his mate looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"He's so handsome, Castiel," he told the Seraph. "If I'm not with you, I know I'm going to be with him." he smiled widely at the growl that erupted from his mate's throat.

"Stop thinking like that, Harrison," he growled lowly. "You're MINE and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from my side." His eyes flashed a glowing blue.

Harrison chuckled at the jealously. "Of course I'm yours, Castiel," he whispered. "There's no way I'm going to walk away from you. You're the one who I adore in this life and beyond."

He smiled when his mate's wings puffed up in happiness and a little pride at his words.

000

Two days after rescuing Dean Winchester from Hell, we could see Castiel and Harrison relaxing at the park that not too far from their home. He knew after Heaven realized that Dean Winchester had been saved from Hell, they would send one of the angels to come here and then asked them to do their job. Like Michael had told them.

"So, when do you think they will send an angel to meet us?" asked Harrison to Castiel.

"Not too long," told Castiel. "They will send an angel to us after they realize that we have successful of rescuing Dean Winchester from Hell."

Harrison rested his head on the Seraph's shoulder. "I still feel guilty that we couldn't prevent the first seal from breaking," he told his mate.

Castiel gently brushed Harrison's hair. "Don't feel guilty, beloved. Michael had told us that we did everything we could, but in the end it was fate that decided if we successful or not," he told him.

"Still..." he mumbled.

"Hush, it's no use crying over spilt milk," said Castiel.

Harrison nodded in understanding.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel closed his eyes but then opened them once more when he sensed one of an angel appeared in front of them. The Seraph tightened his arm around his mate when he saw who had come for them.

"Hello, Zachariah," whispered Castiel to the angel.

Tbc...

000


	7. blood7

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note: Thank you for everyone that has given this story reviews. For information, this story doesn't have a beta, because like all my previous stories, I lose my faith regarding that. Therefore, if there are many misplaced spelling or grammar errors, I'm sorry

000

The sound of birds woke him up from unconsciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the sky above him. He stayed like that for about a minute or two before his eyes became wide and sat up abruptly.

'How, how can I be here?' his eyes were wide with disbelief, because the last thing he remembered was Hell and what he had done in that damned place.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly stood up to his feet and looked around. He gulped down in fear at the trees that lying on the ground, as if something had made all of them dropped.

Shaking his head, he then walked away from that place until he found an abandoned gas station. After made sure no one there, he broke into the shop and took anything that he needed right now; some water, some food, and money. However, when he took some money from the cashier machine, the television and the radio in the room started to let out some weird sounds. He slowly walked closer to the radio to investigate it until a sudden high voice erupted in the room, making him to clasp his hands around his ears.

'Gaaaah! It hurts!' he closed his eyes tightly, trying to make the loud noise disappeared from there.

Then every window in the shop broke into pieces as the result of the high voice. Luckily, for him, he was in a safe place so the shards didn't wound him. He continued to stay on the floor until the voice disappeared. After sure the voice wouldn't come back, he stood up and went to the telephone booth not too far from the gas station to make some calls.

-We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected.-

He shook his head before hung up the phone and then dialled another number, which thankfully rang.

-Yeah?- said a familiar gruff voice, making relaxed in the phone booth.

"Bobby?" he greeted in relief.

-Yeah?- there seemed to be no recognition in Bobby's voice, which puzzled him.

"It's me," he told him.

-Who's me?- asked Bobby, starting to sound annoyed right now.

"Dean," he answered and frowned when Bobby hung up. He redialled the number once more.

-Who is this?- demanded Bobby angrily.

"Bobby, listen to me," he tried but the other hunter cut off him once again. He growled in annoyance before took a deep breath to calm himself.

Shaking his head, Dean then looked around once more, trying to find something that could take him to Bobby's place. He blinked his eyes when he found an old car not too far from the gas station and decided to use it to go there.

000

Harrison stared at the snarling demon in the front of him with bored look. He really didn't understand why every demon that he ever met always thought that they were more superior to mortals. Did they forget that mortals knew how to exorcise them back to Hell? This why he didn't like demons so much, well... beside the high demons, who worked for God as the nature demons, whose job were protecting the human that worshiped them as their guardians. His father was one of them.

The demon roared at Harrison and leaped towards him, intending to stab him right in the chest. The Cambion only let out a sigh before he dodged the attack and raised his sword when the demon's claws nearly met his face. When the two of them were pushing against each other, Harrison kicked the demon straight on the chin, making him to shot up to the air because of the impact. Without wasting time, Harrison jumped and beheaded the demon's head.

After he beheaded the demon's head, he landed back to the ground and watched the demon's body lit up in black fire. He watched the body reduced to ashes before blew away by the wind. After made sure there was no other demon in the area, Harrison dismissed his blood sword and walked away from there. He arched his eyebrow when he heard his mate's true voice.

Not too long after he heard his mate's true voice, the said Seraph appeared beside him. Harrison looked at Castiel with an arched eyebrow before asked, "Is that really necessary?"

Castiel looked at Harrison from the corner of his eyes. "What is that really necessary, beloved?" he asked the Cambion.

"Using your true voice to talk with him?" he leaned towards the Seraph's shoulder, smiling when Castiel let his wings out to wrap them around him.

Castiel looked sheepish before told him mate, "Well, I just want to see if he's special like you or not."

"And?" he knew the answer, but he wanted to know from his own mate's mouth.

Castiel sighed. "No, he can't hear my true voice, not like you," he told him.

Harrison laughed softy at Castiel's petulant expression. "Oh, Castiel, I can hear your true voice because of my status as your mate." He touched the Seraph's cheek. "I've feeling that I can't hear your true voice if I'm not your mate in the first place, Castiel." He petted his mate's cheek gently. "So don't feel disappointed with the fact that the Righteous Man can't hear your true voice."

Castiel didn't say anything for a moment before slowly he nodded.

000

Two days later, we could see Harrison following the Winchesters and their father figure, Bobby Singer. He had been following them since Dean went to Bobby's place and then searched his brother. For the truth, he didn't want the oldest Winchester brothers to be in the same place with his youngest brother. It was only going to make his job became more complicated than previous.

/Where are you going, Harrison?/ Castiel's voice came into his mind.

/Right now I'm following the Winchesters and Bobby Singer,/answered Harrison. /How about you, Castiel? What do you do right now?/

/I'm in the frontline, fighting demons, and I need to hear this stupid Uriel telling me about how I lower myself to bond with a you, a Cambion,/ told Castiel.

Harrison blinked his eyes when he felt a temptation to kill Uriel from his mate. Gently he sent a soothing aura to his mate, hoping it could calm him down, even only a little.

/Thank you, beloved. I really need that./

He only smiled a little at the gratitude that he sensed from his mate.

/I need to go, meet me at home, okay?/

/Of course, Castiel./

/Love you, Harrison./

/And I you./ and with that, the connection between them disappeared but he still could sense his mate's presence in the back of his mind.

"Bobby!"

Harrison slowly turned to find a woman with a long, dark brown curly hair, looking to be in his thirties, opening the door and smiling at them. It made Harrison arched his eyebrow once more.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," told Bobby to the woman.

"So, these boys?" she asked him.

"Yes." He then looked at the Winchesters. "Sam, Dean, this Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state," he introduced her to the brothers.

Harrison's eyes became wide when he heard the word before they narrowed slightly. 'Psychic? Why do they need to go to a psychic?' he thought inwardly.

He continued to hear the conversation while following them into the house. He didn't need to feel afraid they would find him, his power made sure he was invisible to anyone, even to angels and demons, until he wanted them to see him. He blinked when he stared at the table in front of him and soon realized what they were trying to do.

"No, I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal," explained Pamela.

'Blood hell, they want to see Castiel's true form. Only other angels, chosen humans and angel's mates that could see their true forms.' Harrison looked at the four with wide eyes. 'If anyone else trying to see their true forms, something bad will happen to them! I need to make sure they can't do the séance."

Pamela started to spread a black tablecloth that covered in symbols over a small table, and Harrison watched the progress from the corner of the room. He watched how Dean looked at the back of Pamela when she was crouching down, that gesture made the Cambion to roll his eyes in annoyance and amusement. He chuckled softly when the eldest Winchester started to flirt with Pamela.

'I need to do something before everything becomes dangerous for all of them,' he closed his eyes, trying to find a way to stop them from doing the ritual.

Not long after, all four sat around the small table that Pamela had covered in a tablecloth. There were six lit candles in the centre of the table, making Harrison to twitch in his place at the corner. He grew more and more anxious every second, for he still didn't find a way to make sure this could be stopped.

"Okay, take each other's hands," told Pamela. "Now, I need to touch something that our mystery monster had touched."

Harrison closed his eyes when Pamela touched the hand-mark on Dean's shoulder. He needed to interrupt the ritual, for he knew if they continued to do it, someone from them would be hurt in the end.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," she started to chant.

Harrison looked towards the television in the corner of the room when it flickered on to show static. His hand twitched and his power started to feel restless, a sign that he needed to protect his mate.

"Castiel?" Harrison turned when Pamela uttered his mate's name. "No, sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" asked Dean, frowning slightly.

"Its name, it whispering to me, warning me to turn back," explained Pamela.

'AND YOU SHOULD DO WHAT HE HAD TOLD YOU!' Harrison's emerald eyes flashed red with his power, making the room to shake along with the table.

"I command you to show me your face."

'STOP IT!' yelled Harrison inwardly at that command.

"I think we should stop," told Bobby to Pamela, fearing something bad was going to happen.

"I almost got it," said Pamela, making Harrison growled. "I command you, show me your face!"

"STOP PRYING NOW!" yelled Harrison, sending an invisible force to the table, scattering the candles. The impact made the contact Pamela had with Dean's shoulder broke. The Cambion thanked Castiel's Father for letting his attempt was successful. He had a feeling that Pamela could see a peek of his mate's true form, but she would receive a lot of damage if that happened.

"What happened to her?" yelled Dean before knelt beside the unconscious woman.

Sam looked at the wounded eyes of Pamela, fearing the worst had happened to the woman. He then told Bobby to call an ambulance.

Slowly Dean turned to look at the corner of the room. His eyes became wide when he saw a black-haired young man with black Chinese robe, black trousers, black boots, and red cloth tied around his waist, standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean stood up from the floor, making Sam turned around to see what had made Dean bristled like that.

Harrison realized that he was visible for these people when he tried to save Pamela from the fate worst than wounded eyes. He didn't answer Dean's question, he continued to look at the older Winchester with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" asked Dean once more while walking closer to the young man. However, before he could grasp him, the young man disappeared from the corner in a swirl of blood. "What the—" he looked at his hand that was damped with blood that suddenly appeared around the mysterious young man.

Sam looked at Dean. "Who is he?" he asked him.

"I don't know, Sam," he told his brother, "but I have a feeling that we will meet with him again."

000

Harrison appeared in the bedroom at his and his mate's house. He looked around to find his mate and found the Seraph was in the living room. He felt sad at the hunched figure of his mate. He knew the Seraph felt guilty for nearly making that woman blind. However, he knew it wasn't Castiel's fault, he had tried to make the woman stopped searching for him, but she was stubborn so in the end she needed to bear the consequence for her curiosity.

"Castiel," Harrison walked closer to his mate.

Castiel looked up at Harrison with distraught eyes. "I tried to make her stop looking, beloved," he told the Cambion.

"I know, Castiel, I was there." He knelt in front of the Seraph and touched his cheeks gently, leaning their foreheads against each other. "I'm the one who need to be blamed," he told his mate.

Castiel shook his head. "No, you're not the one who needs to be blamed. You were cautious in that kind of situation, Harrison. You didn't know what would happen if you suddenly appeared in the middle of the ritual."

Harrison nodded in understanding. "Now, what do we need to do now?"

"Now?" Harrison nodded once more. "Now all we need to do is waiting for them to summon me," he told the Cambion.

Harrison sighed and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders.

000

Dean looked around the abandoned warehouse with a frown on his face. Bobby, with Sam's help, was drawing the runes that would keep the creature inside until they all finished interrogating it. After they finished drawing the runes, they were sitting on the table, waiting for the creature to come.

"Are you sure you draw the runes right, Sammy?" he asked his brother.

"Yes, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

When he said that, the roof of the warehouse started to move violently, creating a loud sound.

"On your guard, boys... the creature will be coming right now," told Bobby.

Suddenly the closed door of the warehouse was flown open by an invisible force, along with the light bulbs exploding. All of that made the Winchesters and Bobby raised their hands to cover their heads from the falling glass shards. Everyone watched when a figure stepped inside the warehouse.

The light flashed into white brilliance before it fading to shadow once more. Dean narrowed his eyes so he could look at the thing that had dragged him out of Hell more closely. Lighting cracked in sharp lines across the backdrop of rotting wood and the light illuminated a handsome face for a moment before back into an ominous gloom.

Sam blinked when he found another presence stood in the corner of the warehouse, watching them with glowing emerald eyes.

Another light bulb exploded above them and no one moved as the glass shattered into glitter, falling into short windblown black hair and across a tan skin. The man, shorter than Sam and an inch taller than Dean stood there; he was wearing a white shirt with a black suit, a dark blue tie around his neck, black shoes, black trousers, and a tan overcoat. At first glance, they would see a normal man but since he appeared in this kind of fashion, they knew better than thought like that.

"Who are you?" demanded Dean.

"I'm one of two people that had gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," responded the man.

"Yeah, thanks for that," sneered Dean at the man and without hesitation trusted his blade down past the middle ribs and into the being's heart.

"Dean!" Sam and Bobby gaped at the older Winchester's action.

The man blinked as he wrapped his hand around the handle, fingers curling into the wooded graves. Dean wasn't even that surprised when he drew the blade out there was no wound there. He looked at Bobby, who nodded and raised the iron in his hands to smack it to the man's head. However, dragons made from blood sent Bobby to the wall across the Winchester brothers and pinned him there.

Sam and Dean looked at the other presence in the corner of the warehouse. They could see the presence's hand stretched out towards Bobby and his emerald eyes were glowing faintly with a colour of crimson.

"Who are you?" hissed Dean once more, "and who is your friend?"

The man looked at the presence in the room with him. "Have you sealed this place away from the others?" he asked the presence.

"I had done that," answered the presence with soft voice.

Satisfied with the answer, the man turned back to the Winchesters and tilted his head to the side. "My name is Castiel," he didn't move when the other slowly walked to the light so the others could see him.

Dean soon realized that the other was the same young man that had disappeared from Pamela's house when they were doing a séance ritual back there.

"And him?" Sam looked at the emerald-eyed young man.

"Harrison," answered the young man before he commanded the blood dragons to disappeared, making Bobby could move his limbs once more.

Dean became silent for a moment. "What are you?" asked the blue-eyed man.

Castiel looked at Dean straight in the eyes. "I'm an angel of the Lord," he answered.

Dean stared at the man with a blank expression before exclaimed, "Bullshit!"

"Dean!" snapped Sam, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"What, Sammy? You cannot believe him! There's no way in Hell angels exist!"

"That's your problem, Dean Winchester, you have not faith." Harrison turned to look at the man.

Dean glared at Harrison. "Show me some proof here!"

"As you wish then," told Castiel.

And with that, everyone in the warehouse heard a loud sound of thunder and the light started to flicker. Then a large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before they disappeared in a flash.

Dean looked at the display with wide eyes before looked at Castiel. "Then why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" he asked the Seraph.

"Good things do happen," told Castiel.

"Not in my experience," said Dean with hard voice.

Castiel's eyes narrowed his eyes at the statement. "You don't think you deserve to be saved," he whispered softly.

Dean licked his lips before looked at Harrison. "If he is an angel of the Lord, then what are you?" he asked the young man.

Harrison crossed his arms before answered Dean's question, "I'm the Blood Sorcerer." He decided to tell them his title that was really known among mundane and magical hunters.

And he didn't need to feel disappointed, after he told them his title; the Winchesters and Bobby pointed their guns towards him.

"The Blood Sorcerer?" hissed Dean, "a witch that can control blood and perform blood magic with ease?"

Harrison sighed before mumbled softly under his breath, "I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard."

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't shoot you right in the head for coming here," asked Sam.

"Because he is my mate," answered Castiel coldly. "I will retaliate if the three of you decide to attack Harrison."

"You in a relationship with the Blood Sorcerer?" Sam looked at Castiel with confusion. "A man that had made a contract with a high demon so he could have this kind of power is your mate?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes when the younger Winchester. "My mate's power isn't from a deal with a demon. His power is born with him and appear when his age is thirteen years old," he told them.

"Castiel," called Harrison, making the Seraph to look at him. "I don't care if they see me as a good guy or a bad guy. We have a purpose for coming here."

"You're right," whispered Castiel before looked back at the Winchesters and Bobby. "I'm watching the three of you," he mumbled under his breath.

Harrison looked at Dean with a blank expression. "We come here to tell the three of you that Heaven has work for all of you," he told them.

Tbc...


	8. Blood8

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note: Thank you for everyone that has given this story reviews. For information, this story doesn't have a beta, because like all my previous stories, I lose my faith regarding that. Therefore, if there are many misplaced spelling or grammar errors, I'm sorry

000

Harrison twirled his blood scythe with a blank expression on his face. His source had informed him about the appearance of demons in a small town not far from where he lived. At first, he thought the demons were low-class demons, but when he appeared in the small town, he soon realized the demons were a group of middle and high-class demons. To make sure they couldn't hurt the human around the small town, Harrison killed every demons in the area and then let his blood to devour the dead bodies so no one would see their remains.

After made sure no dead bodies on the ground around him, Harrison looked to the starry night sky still with a blank expression. It had been a week after he and Castiel met the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, and their meeting was very eventful. From his observation, the one who was called Dean by his family and The Righteous Man by the angels, was not different from the past him.

He could understand why the eldest Winchester looked sceptical and didn't want to believe everything that his mate had told them about him as the main key for a very big event in the near future. How he couldn't look sceptical? The eldest Winchester had a big responsibility on his shoulders, if he in the past was said to have a responsibility protecting the wizarding world from the Dark Lord and the minions, then Dean had a responsibility to protect the humankind from Lucifer.

Different enemies and different areas, but a same concept in the end; protect the innocent from the evil that wanted to destroy them from the face of the planet.

Taking a deep breath, Harrison closed his eyes, savouring the cold night air that brushing his face in gentle breeze. He had a feeling that everything would change, not only for him and his mate, but for the Winchesters and everyone around them too. With that in his mind, Harrison teleported himself from that place back to his home in a swirl of blood.

000

Castiel didn't say anything when Zachariah told him and everyone about what they needed to do to prevent the seals from being destroyed by the demons. Right now, all he wanted was staying with his mate, helping him with his work as a Hunter. Therefore, it wasn't strange that after Zachariah dismissed them, he decided to go back to his mate but he couldn't do that for Uriel had decided to call his attention to him.

'Great,' he clenched his jaw before turned around to look at Uriel. "Yes, Uriel, could I help you?" he asked the dark-skinned angel.

"We need to talk, Castiel," said Uriel, narrowing his eyes at the other angel.

Castiel clenched and unclenched his right hand when he heard Uriel's tone. "What do you want to talk about?" the Seraph tried to control his anger for he knew the reason why Uriel wanted to have a conversation with him.

"About your decision to lower yourself as a Seraph with bonding with that Cambion," answered Uriel with distaste.

Castiel could feel his grace became restless at Uriel's distaste towards his mate. He slowly took a deep breath to calm himself before stared at the dark-skinned angel straight in the eyes.

"Listen and listen well, Uriel," whispered Castiel coldly. "Harrison Baskerville isn't an abomination even though he is a Cambion. He is my companion and I love him even though he is a Cambion." He looked at Uriel with glowing eyes. "So, whatever you want to say to me so that I will leave him, you can forget it!"

"You really have forgotten that our race is more prefect than that abomination!" Uriel gritted his teeth in anger.

Castiel didn't say anything for a moment before he said. "You could say anything that you want me, Uriel. However, like what I have told you, I will never leave him. Not even when Michael or you give me an order to do that!"

Well, technically Michael would never ask him to kill his own mate for his status as a Cambion, but Uriel didn't need to know that.

"I feel sorry for you then, brother," after he said that, the dark-skinned angel teleported away from the front of Castiel.

Castiel only stared at the empty space where Uriel had been before murmured softly, "No, brother, I'm the one who need to feel sorry for you and the others." He then teleported himself back to his mate's side.

000

The next day Harrison decided to go to Bobby's house so he could talk with the others. However, when he arrived in that place, he soon found out that the Winchesters and Bobby Singer still trying to cope with an idea about angels were exist in the first place.

/How are they, beloved?/ asked Castiel via their bonds.

/Still debating about your existence along with your family, Castiel,/ he told the Seraph. /Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer start to believe that angels really exist, but Dean Winchester.../ he trailed off.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to believe that Castiel is really an angel, Dean," Sam looked at his brother in exasperation. "Surely with the evidence that Castiel had given to us at least you believed him, if only a little."

"He isn't an angel," stated Dean firmly.

Harrison groaned at Dean's words and decided to appear behind the older Winchester so he could smack the back of his head. He felt satisfied at the pained yell that came from the older male and smirked when he turned with a glare in his eyes.

"Why the hell you do that?" he exclaimed, glaring at Harrison, who only staring at him with a bored expression.

"I need to knock some sense into your head, Dean Winchester," he said before pinching the bridge of his nose. "My mate is really an angel, and the two of us is given an assignment by God Himself to pull you out from perdition." Well, technically, it was Michael but he still believed it was from God in the first place.

"And what are you if he is an angel?" asked Dean, sneering a little at Harrison.

Harrison looked at Dean with a blank face. "I'm his companion." He would tell them that because he had a feeling they would shoot him if he told them that he was a Cambion.

"Companion?" asked Sam.

Harrison shook his head. "That's not important right now. The most important thing is about Dean's stubbornness about the existence of angels," he told them.

Dean glared at Harrison. "Fine! Just let assume that angels really exist out there, then why the hell there's no news about them from the other hunters around America?" he asked the Cambion.

"First of all, angels never been seen for two thousand years," he told the older Winchester. "Not only that, even though they have come, there's no way they will let anyone know about their existences except when something bad is going to happen."

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Dean to Harrison.

'Oh, Lord in Heaven, please give me some of Your patience at this moment,' thought Harrison, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. When he did that, he could hear a distant sound of his mate's laughter and that made him scowled inwardly. /Shut up, Castiel!/ exclaimed Harrison.

/I'm sorry, beloved,/ coughed the Seraph. /You really have a very stubborn hunter in your hands right now./

Harrison only smirked inwardly. /Don't forget, my Seraph, this stubborn hunter is your charge not me./

Castiel cringed at Harrison's words before scowled at the Cambion. /Please don't remind me that,/ he mumbled before disappearing from Harrison's mind.

"Okay, let me think about your reasoning, Dean," he whispered, tilting his head to the side. "You said that there were no angels, so that means there must be no demons out there too."

Dean glared at Harrison and exclaimed. "Demons exist! I, Sam, Bobby, and many other hunters have seen them!"

Harrison tilted his head to the side. "The three of you had my mate," he told them. "You need to know that is something that will never happen to some random people. Well, at least for me, I had met three of them..." he mumbled softly.

"What?" Sam perked up when he heard Harrison's mumble. "You had seen three of them?" he felt intrigued about the three angels that Harrison had ever seen in his life.

Harrison blinked at Sam's question before slowly nodded his head. "Yes, the first time is Castiel, my companion; the second angel is a secret, and the last angel is Zachariah, Castiel's superior." A scowl appeared on his face when he said the last name. "For the truth, beside Castiel and the angel that I keep a secret, every angels in Heaven are dicks."

/Harrison,/ scolded Castiel.

/What!/ exclaimed Harrison. /It's true! Beside you and Michael, every angels that I have ever met really an arrogant bastard, Castiel./

"But..." Harrison looked at the younger Winchester. "Aren't the angels to be these Heavenly good creatures, Harrison?" he asked the Cambion.

Oh, Harrison really wanted to laugh at that. He really didn't understand why humans thought that the angels were like some little babies with wings and halos. Their true forms were not like that! With a sigh, he brushed his face with his right hand.

"Sam," he started, "please read the Revelation. They are warriors of God, not some baby with wings, halo, and playing harp all day in the clouds like we always imagine."

"I still can't believe that," exclaimed Dean, making Harrison really wanted to smack his own head into the wall in exasperation.

"Then what the blood hell that had dragged out of Hell then, Dean Winchester?" asked Harrison, he really wanted to smack this man once more. "Nothing can do that beside an angel that has been given permission from the God Himself."

"How do you know that?" yelled Dean, moving so he could stand right in front of Harrison's face.

Harrison glared back at Dean, he knew his eyes were glowing red at this moment but he didn't care. "Because I was the other person who had come to the perdition with Castiel to drag your sorry ass out of that place!" he exclaimed.

Dean and everyone stare at him with wide eyes after they heard his explanations. The older Winchester didn't say anything for a moment before slowly he asked the Cambion in a small voice, "What?"

Harrison sighed, "I said, I was the other person that had helped Castiel dragged you out from the perdition," he told him once more.

"How could you do that if you're only human in the first place?" asked Sam, looking at Harrison with wide eyes.

"Like I said, I'm Castiel's mate, Sam. His grace protected me from any harm when I went to the perdition with him to help your brother from that place." He pointed his thumb towards the said man.

Bobby decided that right now they needed to stop fighting against each other. "Okay, I want the three of you stop fighting against each other," he told the three young men. "And for your information, Dean, I don't find any creature than an angel that can pull you out from Hell."

"Okay, let just say that Castiel is a real deal," said Dean, looking at Harrison. "Then what? There's a God?' he asked the Cambion in disbelief.

Harrison sighed. "Of course there is a God out there, Dean Winchester! Who do you think can command my companion to pull you out from Hell? Whom do you think that have created all of those angels and everyone in this planet? Tolkien?" asked the Cambion.

Dean looked indecorously at Harrison after he head explained the existence of God before looked at the others. "You guys believe him?" he asked them.

Bobby scratched the back of his head. "Well, for the truth... yeah, I believe him."

"But..." Dean still couldn't grasp the reality that God really exist.

"You know, you don't need to believe that God really exist, Dean. However, the fact that angels exist and have come to this world isn't something that you can ignore," he told the older Winchester.

Dean scoffed. "God exist and He gives a crap about me?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Harrison, but I'm not buying it."

Harrison straightened himself. "Look, Dean, God works in a very mysterious way and all of that," said the Cambion. "And right now, he has given you a work to do, so all you can do right now is accepting it and move on."

"I don't believe you, Harrison," he said. "If that's true, then why the hell God asks me, a man who had tortured souls to do his crusader work? There's no way He tells you to tell me that He decides to make me His champion to stop whatever in the future."

Harrison didn't say anything after Dean's explanation why he didn't believe him when he told that God had decided to give him an assignment as His champion in the human world. For the truth, he could understand why Dean reacted like that, it was because everything that had happened to him from still a small child and the fact that no one out there that helped him when he needed help.

Bobby could sense the tension between the two and decided to take their attentions away from the conversation. "Okay, okay, stop this conversation right now," said the older man. "Harrison, do you want to come with us?"

Harrison shook his head. "No, I think I'll pass," he told the older man with a smile. "I have something that I need to do today. However, you can call me if you find anything disturbing or need my help." He gave Bobby his phone number.

Bobby nodded. "Okay, I'll call you if we need your help," he told the Cambion.

After one last look towards Dean, he teleported himself from Bobby's house in a swirl of blood.

000

After he appeared in a swirl of his blood, Harrison stared at the house in front of him with a frowned face. His sense became alert when he still at Bobby's house, like telling him something from his past had decided to come. Taking a deep breath, Harrison slowly approached the house and knocked the door, hoping the owner of the house was inside.

However, when there was no one to open the door, he slowly touched the door handle and stilled when it was unlocked. He walked inside the house and that was when a familiar dark magic assaulted his sense.

'There's no way they have decided to come to this country,' thought Harrison with a frown.

When he arrived in the living room, Harrison found three dead bodies that soon he recognized as the family that lived in here. With dread in his mind, Harrison walked to the father and examined the reason why he died. He really hoped the reason why he died wasn't what he thought in the first place.

After examining all of the three bodies, Harrison took a deep breath. All of the three were killed with the same method, the same method that had killed his parents in the past. Slowly he stood up, still looking at the dead bodies on the floor with a blank expression. He knew that his past would come back, but he never thought they would come back when he had an important assignment from the Archangel Michael.

This family was killed by a killing curse.

/Harrison? What happened?/ Castiel's voice appeared in his mind. /I can sense your uneasiness from here. What happened?/

Harrison didn't know what to say to his Seraph. He knew if he told him what he had found in this house, the Seraph would become very protective and that wasn't good for his own assignment. However, if he didn't tell him the truth, he knew the Seraph would find this fact in his own way and then scolded him for not telling him about this fact.

/Castiel, I have a slight bad news,/ he told the Seraph.

Castiel didn't say anything after Harrison uttered those words. /What is that, beloved?/ asked the Seraph.

/When I was with the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, I sensed something familiar in the area that not too far from the Salvage Yard. Curious I decided to investigate,/ he started to explain. /I found a family that had been killed by a wizard./

When the Seraph didn't say anything after he told him the truth, Harrison started to feel slightly nervous.

/I'm so going to lock you down, Harrison,/ those were the words that his Seraph said to him.

Harrison shook his head. /Castiel, you know it's going to be a useless thing to do,/ he told him softly. /You know me, if you lock me down, I will try to find a way out so I can help you prevent this Apocalypse thing./

Castiel didn't say anything at Harrison's explanation before let out a small sigh. /I understand,/ he told him. /I'm not going to lock you down, beloved. However, please be careful out there, I don't want you to be hurt by the people who had betrayed you for your creature blood./

Harrison smiled softly at his mate's understanding. /I understand, my Seraph, I will be careful out there./

After Castiel stopped their conversations, Harrison's cell phone rang and he pulled him from his pocket to receive it. "Hello?" he asked the caller.

-Harrison?- the familiar voice of Sam could be heard from the other side, making Harrison frowned.

"Sam?"

-Oh, thank God you pick up the phone,- exclaimed Sam. –Harrison, could you come here immediately?-

Harrison didn't say anything at Sam's question, he only turned off his cell phone and then teleported himself to the place where he knew the Winchesters were. When he arrived in the place, he found something unusual had happened in there, he could see Dean fought against a spirit that really wanted him dead. Without thinking too much, Harrison sent his dragons to devour the spirit.

"Are you alright, Dean?" he gave his hand to the older Winchester.

Dean coughed a little and pulled himself back to his feet with Harrison's help. After sure he had calmed down, he thanked Harrison for helping him. "Come on, Harrison, we need to help Sam!" he walked to the door.

Harrison followed the older Winchester and when they arrived at the younger Winchester's place, they could see that he was being attacked by a spirit like his older brother. Harrison didn't need to do anything to save Sam because Dean shot the spirit with rock salt bullets until it disappeared.

"Shit, what happened in here?" asked Dean. "Why the spirits of the people that had died in our hunts haunting us like this?"

Harrison didn't know what to say at Dean's question, but he knew the Winchesters needed to go back to Bobby's house. "Dean, go back to Bobby. I have a feeling that some of the spirits from his past will attack him like the two of you," he told them.

Dean nodded in agreement and then ran to the Impala with his brother.

After the Winchesters had gone from the abandoned warehouse, Harrison watched with disinterest when the people that he had killed appeared right in front of him. He only tilted his head when the spirits started to accuse him as a cold-blood killer. Whomever that had decided to wake them up really didn't know him. He didn't feel regret in taking a mortal's life as long he or she was an abomination.

With a sigh, Harrison raised two of his fingers in front of his face and started to chant a spell. When he chanting a spell, his blood slowly started to take an image of magic circle around the spirits. He looked at them right in the eyes before flicked his two fingers towards them, activating the magic circle to send them back to where they belonged, which was Hell.

'Whoever that has decided to raise those spirits really doesn't know me,' thought Harrison. 'He or she must be think I will be like the Winchesters, feeling guilty for cannot safe the innocents in the hunts. As long as the one who died in my hands is an abomination, I never going to feel any regret.'

After making sure there wasn't any spirits in the place, Harrison teleported himself back to the Salvage Yard.

000

"So, all of those spirits are the people that we used to know?" Dean looked at Bobby.

Harrison leaned against the wall, watching the hunters who right now in a very serious conversation with each other. For the truth, when he came to the Salvage Yard and found out that Bobby had been attacked by a spirit from his past, he soon realized this was a result from one of the broken seals.

"Not just we know, Dean," told Sam to the older Winchester. "Even some of the people that we couldn't save back then."

Dean looked at Harrison. "Do you know what the hell that has made this happen, Harrison?" he asked the Cambion.

Harrison didn't answer the question; he only walked to the bookshelf and pulled a book from there. After flipped the pages for some while, he put the book on the table so everyone could see what he had been searching about.

"Hey, this is the mark that I saw at Meg's hand," exclaimed Dean.

"Read this page if you want to know what that mark about," said Harrison before went back to the window.

The hunters started to read the book, their eyes slowly became wide with disbelief at the context inside the book. After finished reading the book, they looked at Harrison, who still looking to the outside.

"You want to tell us that the symbol we had seen at Meg's hand was the Mark of Witnesses?" asked Sam to Harrison.

Harrison nodded his head. "Yes, Samuel. That mark that you and your brother had seen was the Mark of the Witnesses," he explained. "All of those spirits, they were forced to rise from their eternal slumber. They woke up in agony and that made them to become like some rabid dogs." He closed his eyes. "So it can be said that this all isn't their faults. Someone had raised them... on purpose."

"This is like..." Bobby went to take a book from the bookcase. "Just as I thought, this is a sign from that ancient prophecy."

"What? What ancient prophecy and what book is that?" asked Dean.

"The Revelations," answered Harrison, making the Hunter put their attentions back to the young doctor. "This is the sign..." he closed his eyes.

"What sign?" now Dean started to feel afraid at the serious look on Harrison's face.

"The event that we experience right now is called the Rising of the Witnesses," explained Harrison. "It's one of the sign of the Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" asked Dean incredulously. "You mean the Apocalypse where four Horsemen would appear on the world?"

"Yes," answered Harrison matter-of-factly.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Bobby! How do we get out from all of this without dying a gruesome and painful death?" asked the man. "You have any clues?"

Bobby became silent for a while to ponder Dean's question. "There's a spell," he told the, putting a paper on the table so everyone could look at it. "This spell can send the Witnesses back to rest."

Harrison looked at the paper to memorize the spell before looked back at Bobby. "Do you have the ingredients for this spell?" he asked the old hunter.

"Yeah, everything that we need to perform the ritual is in the house, but with the spirits on the loose," he trailed off.

Harrison arched his eyebrow at Bobby, telling the old hunter if he forgot who was with them right now. With only a wave of his hand, Harrison summoned the ingredients for the ritual but not without arching another eyebrow at the illegal drug there. "Opium? Really?" he asked Bobby.

"Hey, this is the ingredient for the spell!" exclaimed Bobby to the Cambion. "Do you want to protest?"

Harrison only raised his hands. "Well," he said softly, "I think I'll become the decoy to make sure the three of you can perform the spell without any distraction."

"Are you sure it will be okay to do that alone, Harrison?" asked Sam. "There's a lot of angry spirit out there."

Harrison smiled at Sam's concern towards him, even though it was unnecessary. As a Cambion and a soul mate of an angel, he was immune to any supernatural influences. With another small smile at the hunters, Harrison teleported himself to the outside, only to arch his eyebrow at the angry spirits that surrounding the house.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, this is going to be so much fun," he whispered softly.

000

"Now, all we need to do right now is put the ingredients into the fire?" asked Dean, looking at the bowl in his hands.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, and we need to hurry, Dean, because Harrison is holding them out from the house for us and we don't want something bad to happen to him, don't we?" he asked the Winchesters.

Dean and Sam nodded in agreement at Bobby's words. After made sure the ingredients were mixed right, everyone walked out from the panic room with Dean holding the bowl. They decided to go to the reading room, where the fireplace was. After they arrived in the reading room, Bobby started to open the spell book and read the spell there.

Suddenly a strong wind started blowing in the room and that made everyone realized some of the spirits succeeded to loose from Harrison's power. With that, Bobby started to chant once more, intending to finish the spell before the spirits came inside ad killed him. However, because of the wind was too strong, the salt circle that had been put around was blown away, and that made one of the spirits appeared behind Dean to knock him down.

"Dean!" yelled Sam when a spirit knocked Dean down to the floor.

Dean watched helplessly at spell ingredients that he held was sailing into the air. However, before the ingredients dropped to the floor, a hand caught it. The older Winchester sighed n relief at Harrison, who was catching the bowl.

"Harrison! Throw the bowl into the fire!" yelled Bobby to the Cambion.

Without thinking twice, Harrison threw the bowl into the fire and the result was immediate. A bright light shot out from the fireplace, making the spirits in the room and at the outside of the house to scream before vanished completely. The Cambion blinked his eyes to make sure the black spot in his vision disappeared.

Dean looked at everyone in the room before laughed softly. "Well," he started, "it's really intense."

000

Harrison sat on the counter in Bobby's kitchen, wincing slightly whenever he moved. He knew his back still hurt after being threw onto the ground by the spirits that he had fought to make everyone could finish the spell.

"Are you okay, Harrison?" whispered a gravel voice into his ears while a large hand that filled with a warm feeling touched the doctor's back, healing him from the pain.

Harrison smiled at Castiel that had appeared behind him. He slowly turned around to wrap his arms around his mate's shoulder and pulled him closer so he would stand between his legs.

"I'm okay now, thanks to you, Castiel," whispered Harrison into Castiel's lips.

"I'm glad to hear that, beloved," he said gently, stroking the back of his mate's head in loving gestures. "Today you really have done well, Harrison. You had protected everyone and stopped the Witnesses, saving countless other hunters in the process."

"I'm only doing my job, Castiel," he whispered to the Seraph. "How is your work?" he tilted his head to the side a little.

Castiel sighed and buried his face into his mate's neck. "Six of my brothers died this week in trying to prevent the seal from being broken, beloved," he whispered softly.

"It's okay, Harrison," he sighed before stepped away from his mate and straightened his posture.

Harrison blinked at his mate's change and looked up when he heard someone coming to the kitchen. He soon realized that Dean was the one who was walking into the kitchen.

"Excellent job with the Witnesses," said Castiel to Dean.

The green in Dean's eyes darkened, a sign that he recognized when the man was angry at someone or something. "Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance!" he sneered. "You didn't help us anyway!"

Harrison watched the conversation between his mate and the older Winchester with fascination. He blinked when he sensed his mate tightened his hold around him.

"You know..." Dean looked at Castiel. "I always thought that angels were supposed to be the guardians. You know, fluffy wings, halos – Michael Landon. Not a dick," he said.

Harrison looked at Dean incredulously before started to imagine his mate in a figure that the humans like to imagine how the angel really looked like. He grinned inwardly at the image of his mate with fluffy wings or looked like a baby angel at the painting that he always seen in the museum in London.

/Harrison.../ warned Castiel when he saw Harrison's imagination about angels. "Read the bible, angels are warrior of God," he told Dean, "I'm a soldier."

"Yeah? And why the hell you didn't fight?" whispered Dean.

"I'm here isn't to perch on your shoulders," said Castiel. "We had more large concerns."

"Concern? There were people out there getting torn into shreds!" Dean looked at Castiel with disbelief. "And by the way, where the hell is your boss, huh? If God really exist in the first place."

"There is a God," replied Castiel.

Harrison smiled when he heard that. It was true, even though he never saw God like his mate, he knew God really existed and always watched the humans from His throne.

"I'm not convinced. Because if there's a God, what the hell is He waiting for, huh?" Dean looked at Castiel. "Genocide? Monsters rooming the earth? The freaking Apocalypse? At what point does He lifts a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

Harrison was speechless at Dean's words and looked at his mate, who was only tilting his head to the side.

"The Lord work—"

Dean snarled, "If you say in mysterious way, then so help me I'll kick your ass!" he took a deep breath. "So, Bobby was right about the Witnesses. This is some kind of sign of the REAL Apocalypse."

Harrison nodded. "That's right, Dean." This was the first time of him saying anything in the conversations between the hunter and the Seraph. "The Raising of the Witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals."

Dean frowned when he heard that. "Okay, I have a feeling that seals aren't a seal from the SeaWorld."

Harrison snorted. "No, Dean, not that seals, but the seals that we use to put something inside," he explained. At the confused look, Harrison decided to explain it more easily. "Please imagine all of those seals are like the locks on the door."

Dean nodded. "Okay, what happens if the last one opens?"

"Lucifer walks free," answered Castiel.

"Lucifer?" Dean looked at Castiel. "You want to tell me that Lucifer, the Fallen that always been explained in the Sunday School, would walk free if all of those seals break?"

Castiel sighed. "At first you thought there was no such thing as me, Dean Winchester," he said, looking at Dean. "So, why do you think we're here now, walking among you for the first time after thousand years?"

"If the reason you came here because Lucifer, I want to tell you that you had done so bang up job so far!" exclaimed Dean.

"We tried. There are other battles, other seals. Some we will win, some we will lose." He stared at Dean. "Our numbers aren't unlimited, Dean Winchester," he growled at him.

/Castiel,/ warned Harrison when he sensed his mate's anger.

Castiel looked at Dean right in the eyes. "Six of my brothers had died in the field this week..." he didn't care if he made the man felt some fear. "You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around. There's a bigger picture here," he moved closer to Dean, "and you should show me some respect."

/Castiel!/ warned the Cambion once more.

However, Castiel didn't acknowledge the warning. "I had dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in," he whispered coldly.

Dean could not say anything beside stood in fear at those words. He knew Castiel was one of the people that had dragged him out of Hell and could put him back there. However, to hear it directly from the angel, it frightened him.

Harrison grasped Castiel's shoulder and teleported them from Bobby's kitchen in a swirl of blood.

000

Two days later, Harrison back to the Salvage Yard to meet with the Winchesters after finished doing his Hunter duty.

"I don't understand why you want to be with him, Harrison," told Dean to the Cambion.

Harrison looked at Dean with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked the older Winchester.

"He's an emotionless dick and doesn't care about us humans," he told him.

Harrison's eyes flickered red when he heard those words. He slowly approached Dean and then pinned him with his hand around the older Winchester's neck.

"What the—" Dean's eyes became wide with surprise at the Cambion's action.

"I don't care about what you say about me, Dean," he whispered. "However, when you decide to bad talk my mate, I will never let you."

"I—"

Harrison let go Dean's neck and walked away from the older Winchester. "Stop thinking about my mate's action, just think about your brother," he told him.

Dean looked at Harrison with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that?" he asked him.

"Sam is walking down in a very dangerous path. You MUST stop him or my mate will," he told Dean seriously. "You can find him in 435 Waterman."

000

"So, who is that demon?" asked Harrison to Castiel when he appeared beside the Seraph.

Castiel looked at Harrison. "Ruby, she is the demon that has stayed with Sam after Dean died," he told him.

"Does he know that the demon is leading him to the darkness?" asked Harrison.

"He thought he will do anything good in the end," explained Castiel.

"Arrogant much?" he knew what Castiel wanted to say to him. It was similar with a wizard or a witch that decided to use dark arts and then started to feel addicted towards it. Not only that, when they decided to use the dark arts, they didn't care if it was for good purposes or not.

"He's coming," whispered Castiel, telling Harrison that the older Winchester had come to this place.

000

It was that demon bitch, Ruby.

Dean could recognize her self-satisfied smirk anywhere. It didn't matter that she had changed her meat-suit, he could all but saw the evil crawling and slithering behind her pretty face. His anger was fire and ice, burning through him so hard that his knees felt weak as he watched them with the possessed man and pressed his face against the cool metal of the doorway, hoping the frozen flame would temper the heat of his rage.

"How did it feel?" asked Ruby, touching Sam's shoulder in a mockery of comfort.

"Good," replied Sam and bent to untie the unconscious man. "No more headaches."

Ruby's smirk stretched wide and ugly across her face as they started to lead the man towards the door, his bloody torso slung like a carcass between their smiles and idiocy. Dean made sure he blocked their way, leaning against the doorway and staring, half-angry half-horrified at the scene before him.

"Is there something that you want to tell me, Sam?" he demanded, watching his brother froze before looked at him.

"Dean... wait, let me..." began Sam, making Dean wanted to smack the words right out of his mouth.

"If you say 'explain', I don't want to hear it," he interrupted and Sam flinched away from him, pressing himself unknowingly against Ruby.

The demon rested her hand on his brother's arm, curling her delicate fingers around his muscles and staring benevolently up at Dean, her smile twisted and fanged. Her eyes flashed demon black.

"Hello, Dean. Good to see you again."

Dean only vaguely heard Sam's cry of no as he rushed to Ruby. Surprise and the unconscious man had caught the demon off guard; he managed to twist the knife around her arms and pressed its tip against her chest, pushing hard enough so that every breath she took would stab the needlepoint into her skin.

Sam grabbed his arms and that made Ruby able to slither like a snake from his grasp. Suddenly the demon's hands wrapped around Dean's throat and her nails were slicing the flesh of his neck threateningly.

"Ruby, stop it!"

Sam's cry made Ruby stopped, but her hands still wrapped around Dean's neck. However, the demon let go when a dragon made from blood smashed into her middle, throwing him away from the older Winchester.

"Are you alright, Dean?" asked Harrison when he appeared beside the older Winchester.

"I'm... I'm okay," he coughed and slowly stood back to his feet.

"Dean, please, I know it looks bad," Sam tried to reach out, but Harrison denied him with standing in front of Dean.

"Looks bad?" Dean really wanted to strike his brother, but he didn't have any power to do that. The shock from watching his brother drinking demon blood and using his power to do that demon's binding, made Dean didn't know what to do. "Do you have any idea how bad this is? How far off the beaten track you have wandered."

"I'm helping people!" retorted Sam, making Harrison's eyes flashed in anger. "I have saved more lives in the past two months than we saved in years. This is a good thing!"

"IF this is a good thing, why are the angels telling me to stop you then?" demanded Dean, watching Sam's face closed up.

"The angels?" he asked quietly.

"Castiel told me to stop you or the others would. He told me she was dangerous." He pointed to Ruby.

Ruby's eyes flashed black at Dean's words. "And you believe an emotionless droid like him?" she asked.

Harrison lashed out, pinning Ruby into the wall behind her one more time.

"Don't badmouthing him," he whispered coldly to the demon, placing his palm over her chest to make the demon felt pain of her blood started to attack her inside.

"Harrison! Stop!" yelled Sam.

Harrison stepped away from Ruby, who now looking at him with fear in her eyes. He continued to stare at the demon with his glowing red eyes before looked back at Sam. He didn't care if his red eyes made the younger Winchester flinched.

"Stop whatever you're doing before I or Castiel become involve," he told him coldly, grasping Dean's arm and teleported them away with a swirl of blood.

Tbc...


	9. Blood9

Crossover: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Genres: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Harrison (Harry)

Universe: Alternate universe

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, time/dimensional travel, mature (maybe), Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, Cambion-Harry, blood, violence, torture, some minor characters death, bashings, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and the other fandom in this story; they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note: Thank you for all of you reviews for this story, and I want to say sorry for not giving any replay for all of your reviews. I want to tell everyone that I'm not going to find a beta reader for this story. The reason because I lose my faith towards a beta reader (two of my beta readers stop helping without giving me any reasons) and that's why I publish all my stories without a beta reader. Therefore, I'm not going to care about the reviews that tell me how bad my grammars are.

000

A week later, we could find Harrison walking in the silent road of a small village that was ruled by one of abomination. At first, he wanted to let the other Hunters to take care of it, but when he found out the other Hunters couldn't kill this abomination he took the assignment. He took it not for fame, like the other Hunters liked to think, but because he was sympathy towards the innocent villagers that became the abomination's sacrifices for his sire.

The elder of the village felt some relief when saw him and told him that the villagers had been waiting for some Hunters that could subdue their mayor. To make sure no innocents would be hurt; he told the villagers to stay inside until the scent of sulphur had disappeared completely from the village.

He stopped at the front of the mayor's manor with cold calculating look. Even from the outside of the gate, he could smell bad scent of evil and blood. He needed to stop this abomination before he sacrificed everyone in this village. With that in his mind, Harrison jumped across the gate and landed on the ground soundlessly.

He knew, even though there was no demon to greet his unwelcome appearance, the abomination and his minions had sensed his aura and now in high alert. He looked at the front door of the manor and opened it slowly. His eyes looked at the dark hall in front of him, but that didn't make him diverged from his true plan. Calmly he walked inside and didn't flinch or jumped in surprise when the door suddenly closed in loud bang behind him.

"I never thought there is a brave and foolish hunter that wants to take the villagers' request," hissed a man no older than forty years old in front of Harrison. "Do you think you can beat me, hunter?"

Harrison soon realized that the abomination didn't know about him, which meant this abomination still young. "I don't think, but I know I can defeat you, abomination?" whispered the Cambion coldly.

The abomination hissed once more at the arrogance words. "You will beg for mercy, hunter," he told Harrison.

Harrison only arched his eyebrow. "Oh, do you think you can make me beg for mercy?" a small smirk appeared on his face. "Don't make me laugh. The other abominations never could make me beg for mercy, so why do you think you can do that?" he mocked the mayor.

The mayor gritted his teeth at the mocking tone of Harrison. "Why you..." with that, he summoned his minions, which was demons that looked like a dog. "Kill him!"

Harrison looked with amusement when the dog demons that belonged to the abomination leaped towards him, intending to shred him to pieces. He easily dodged all of the dog demons' attacks and when every dog demons were on the ground, growling at him, Harrison only looked at them and flared a little of his killing intent.

Every dog demons that surrounded him started to whimper in fear when they sensed his killing intent.

"What the hell all of you doing?" yelled the mayor. "Kill him!"

The dog demons around Harrison only whimpered more loudly at the command and shook their heads. Their instincts told them that the Hunter in front of him right now wasn't a normal Hunter, but something that more dangerous than a Hunter.

"You imbeciles!" yelled the mayor at the cowering dog demons.

"Don't blame them, abomination," said Harrison. "They know I'm not a normal Hunter and their attacks will never have any effect towards my being."

The mayor snarled in disbelief before pulled out a gun and pointed towards Harrison. "I don't care who or what the hell are you! I'm not going to let you to kill me!"

Harrison gazed at the gun with lazy eyes. "Do you think that kind of weapon can hurt me?" asked the Cambion, walking closer to the mayor.

"Don't move!" he pointed the gun towards Harrison. "I'm really going to shoot you if you continue to walk here!" he yelled at the Cambion.

Harrison smirked at the warning. "Prove it that you can shoot me," he whispered softly, "or are you a coward that only talks big?"

With a loud yell, the mayor started to fire his gun, intending to kill Harrison. Unfortunately, for him, bullets didn't have any effect towards a creature like Harrison. Therefore, with a flick of his wrist, he created a blood shield in front of him to make sure the bullets didn't touch him. He knew he could let the bullets hit him, but he didn't have want his new clothes dirtied by blood from the bullet wounds.

A sound of empty magazine could be heard in the hall after that. The mayor looked terrified when he realized that all of his bullets had been used. He shook in terror when the Hunter's green eyes slowly started to change into red like blood, not only that his pupils too became slit.

Harrison only stared at the terrified abomination with cold red eyes. "I had told you that I'm going to kill you for what you have done to this village," he whispered. "I don't care why you made a contract with a demon in the first place. But for me, your soul had become black because of that reason and was in a level lower than animals for it."

"P-please... spare me..." whimpered the mayor.

Harrison continued to look at the mayor. "You know," he continued his talk, not caring with the terror that came from the mayor, "only one man that I know in this world that still has bright soul after he made a contract with a demon. Of course I know he made that contract not for his selfish desire, but to make sure his brother continues to stay alive." H tilted his head. "Maybe because of his self-sacrificing action that he gained a Heaven's redemption."

"Please..." the mayor started to shake uncontrollably.

The Cambion only brushed his hair with a slight exasperation. "I have stayed to long in this place," he whispered, "I will finish this now." After he said that, blood started to swirl around Harrison and transformed into a dragon.

The mayor quaked in fear when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Go," he commanded the dragon, which shot towards the mayor with its jaws opened wide, showing razor sharp teeth.

The mayor only could scream in fright before the dragon started to hack him to death and after the abomination really had died, the dragon devoured his dead body until nothing left there.

After his dragon had devoured the abomination, Harrison looked towards the dog demons, who were watching him warily. "Go, you are free to go," he told the dog demons, "but if I see all of you once more killing innocents, then I will command my blood to devour all of you." His red eyes glowed with coldness after he finished his words.

The dog demons flinched before ran away from the manor with tails between their legs.

Harrison looked around the manor once more before disappeared in a swirl of blood after made sure there was no other abomination left.

000

He appeared in the middle of the living room in a swirl of blood before let out an exhausted sigh. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't realize his mate was behind him until the Seraph wrapped his arms around his slim waist.

"Castiel, you scare me," he told the Seraph.

"Where have you been?" asked the Seraph to his mate gently.

Harrison leaned towards Castiel, letting the Seraph to hold all of his weight in his arms. "Just doing my duty as a Hunter, Castiel," he told the Seraph.

Castiel kissed the back of Harrison's head. "I see," he whispered gently, "but please don't strain yourself, even if you're a Cambion you still need to rest from time to time."

Harrison nodded and stayed silent in the Seraph's arms for a moment before he asked, "Hey, why do you here? Didn't you tell me that you need to be in the front line today?"

Castiel smiled softly behind his mate's head. "The demons that I needed to eliminate were weak demons. That's why I can come home early than I had planned, Harrison."

Slowly Harrison turned around the Seraph's arms and stared into his blue eyes. He could see the grace swam around the blue orbs, making the eyes to glow with unearthly beauty. Castiel only tilted his head when he saw Harrison looking at his eyes with fascination. He knew his mate felt fascinate with his eyes because from there he could see his grace.

With a small smile, Castiel tugged the Cambion closer to him and nuzzled his neck affectionately. He smiled when the Cambion shivered slightly before start to stroke the back of his head in gentle motion. His smile became wide when he sensed his mate's Mana touched his grace, filling it with love and adoration.

After hugging each other for some time, Castiel slowly moved from Harrison's neck to kiss his forehead gently. He let his lips to linger on the forehead for another seconds before he took a step back, but still letting his hands rested on the Cambion's waist.

"What do we need to do with Sam Winchester, Harrison?" he asked the Cambion. "If he continues to do what he does with Ruby, everything is going to be more complicated than now."

Harrison didn't say anything, trying to find a way to solve that problem, before he said, "For the truth I don't want him to continue this dark path, but we can't do manipulate him to stop for he do all of this with his own free will." He closed his eyes. "From what I see, Sam is a very arrogant and naive boy. I know he knows that what he does with Ruby is wrong, but he continues to do it with an excuse that everything he does is for the greater good."

Oh, he really hated that particular quote. 'For the greater good' was a quote that made him wanted to punch someone right on the face, particularly a man named Albus Dumbledore. He knew he used that particular quote as an excuse to manipulate his life, not only when in Hogwarts but when he was in the mundane world too. He really hated that man.

"The path that he chooses is his own responsibility, beloved," told Castiel. "You and Dean don't have any obligation to make sure he stays in the right path. He is old enough to start to think for himself, that means he knows what is right and what is wrong."

His mate was right. Sam Winchester was not a small boy that must be told which was the right to do and not. He was a young man and that meant he could think with his own mind without someone else's influence. The younger Winchester need to learn some responsibility for his action, even that action would clash with his instinct as a hunter.

000

Dean didn't know what to say to his brother after what happened back there. For the truth, he knew whatever he was going to say to the younger Winchester wouldn't going to be heard by him. He was too deep in that 'drinking demon-blood' fiasco to start thinking rationally, but as an older brother he needed to remind his younger brother what he did was wrong.

"Damn it, Sam!" he looked at his brother. "Don't you know how dangerous the road that you take now?"

"I'm doing all of this for a good reason, Dean!" yelled Sam back to his brother. "I'm using my power to help innocent people here, not to kill them!"

True, using his supernatural power was a good idea to make sure they still alive in this Apocalypse event, but for him who had know about a power from a dark source only going to bring a tragedy, couldn't let his brother continued to walk in that road. Didn't his brother realize about a phrase 'power corrupt, absolute power corrupts absolutely'?

"Using a demon power to do something good isn't going to give you any good comeback in the end!" hissed Dean. "You need to stop, Sam! Before everything goes beyond control!"

"You don't know about that, Dean," whispered Sam. "Everything is under my control; all you need to do is believe me."

Dean shook his head. Maybe now he could control his power, but that wasn't a guarantee that he still in control next time. He didn't want to sacrifice some people's lives to know the answer for that problem. "Cas and Harrison told me that you were wrong, Sam," he told the younger Winchester.

"And you believe them?" snapped Sam. "You know how they like, so why you still believe them?"

Dean didn't say anything at his brother's words. He didn't know what Sam's reaction if he told him what Harrison had told him, but he knew he needed to tell him. "For the truth, Sam, I'm still finding it hard to believe Cas. However..." he raised his hand, "Harrison is different. He's human like us and knows what we are feeling even though his mate is an angel."

Sam looked at Dean with a scowl on his face. "You only say that because you have a feeling towards him, Dean."

Dean looked scandalized at Sam's words. "Good God! I don't know what to tell you, Sam!" now he felt frustrated. He really didn't know what to do to make his brother stopped drinking demon blood. "There's no way I have feeling towards Harrison! He's in a very steady relationship with Cas! You're sick if you start to think that I'm going to take him away from his significant other!"

"Don't make me laugh, Dean. I can see adoration in your eyes whenever you look at Harrison," said Sam. "From there I know you like him."

Sam was right, he adored Harrison but the adoration he felt towards the young man was adoration between family members not lover. "If you think that I'm lusting over him, then you're a very stupid man, Sam," he hissed. "I adore him like a family not a lover."

"I don't believe you." He smirked at Dean. "You, Dean Winchester, a man-whore will let a beautiful person like Harrison walks away? Huh, don't make me laugh."

Dean flinched at the accusation. He couldn't blame his brother to call him that, especially with his activities every time he went to some bars. Still, to hear his own brother called him that, it really hurt. He shook his head before said, "Right now we aren't talking about my habit, Sam. Right now we're talking about your decision to drink demon blood."

"And like I had told you, I drink demon blood is for a good reason!' exclaimed Sam. "I'm not going to stop it just because some hunter and his angel-pet told you so."

"Sam! Stop drinking demon blood before you regret it!" said Dean. He started to lose patient towards his brother. "That thing isn't good for your mind!" after he said that, Sam suddenly lunged towards him, making him to break a glass behind him before landed to the floor.

"Stop commanding me like our dead father, Dean!" he barked. "I'm not your puppet and I can take care over myself!" he stared beating his brother.

Sam would continue beating the older Winchester if Harrison didn't appeared in the room. The Cambion didn't need to think twice when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. He approached the oblivious younger Winchester before pulled him away from Dean and threw him to the wall behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Sam?" asked Harrison coldly, tilting his head to the side. "Are you trying to kill your own brother?" he didn't know if the younger Winchester's attitude came from the demon blood or from his own mind. However, he wasn't going to take some chance.

Sam slowly stood back to his feet, glaring at Harrison who had thrown him across the motel room. "Shut up!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are to ask me that? This is a family business and you don't have any right to interfere!"

Harrison's eyes changed to blood red when he heard Sam's words. "Such arrogance," he said coldly. "Is the demon blood has taken over your mind, Sam Winchester?" he put his hands inside his pockets. "Or is this your true feeling towards your own brother?"

"Shut up!" Sam's outburst made Harrison only arched his eyebrow. "What do you know about our lives, Harrison? You have a normal life like normal people, and even though you are pulled into this mess, at least you have someone to lean on. Not like us."

Harrison didn't say anything and only continued to stare coldly at Sam.

"And I bet when you still a child, your parents spoiled you rotten," he mumbled.

Those last words made Harrison snapped and without thinking, he commanded his blood to pin Sam to the wall behind him via his clothes. He slowly stalked towards the younger Winchester, when he nearly came to his personal space, Harrison summoned his blade. His ears turned deaf at Dean's weak voice that telling him to stop. He was too angry at the youngest Winchester for accusing him had a spoiled life when he was a child.

"I suggest you to stop being childish and start to think like an adult, Sam," he hissed coldly. "From the way that I see here, I realize that you don't like it when someone is right and you're not."

"I'm not childish, Baskerville!" yelled Sam angrily.

Harrison only continued to stare at Sam with cold stare. "Oh, really?" he asked sarcastically. "If you really not childish, you should have known the reason why your brother trying so hard to make sure you stop drinking demon blood."

"I'm doing that to make sure everyone safe!" he exclaimed stubbornly. "Why do you and Dean always trying to prevent me from doing what I know is the right thing to do? I'm not a kid and I know what is right and what is wrong! I don't need your interferences!"

Harrison clenched his jaw tightly before commanded his blood to release the younger Winchester. After he was released, Sam looked at Harrison with cold eyes before stalked out from the room and closed the door with a loud bang. He stayed in his position for a moment before went to Dean.

"Are you alright?" asked the Cambion to the older Winchester.

Dean looked at Harrison with pained hazel-green eyes. "Why do you let him go, Harrison?" he asked the Cambion. "He will go back to that demon-bitch and continues to drink demon blood."

Harrison didn't answer Dean's question immediately, for he used his time to heal the bruises on the man's face. After sure all the bruises had disappeared, the Cambion looked at Dean right in the eyes. "Because it was his choice, Dean," he told him.

Dean shook his head. "No I can't let that happen. He is my brother and I have promised my parents to always protect him," he said to Harrison. "I need to chase him." when he wanted to stand up, another pain assaulted his side and that made him to drop back to the floor.

Harrison sighed at the Dean's stubbornness. Gently he put his hand at Dean's side and healed the wound there. "I know that your parents had told you to keep Sam safe, Dean," he said. "But you must know that Sam now is a young man, not a kid that needs our protection 24/7. He needs to learn some responsibility about his actions."

Dean looked at Harrison with anger in his eyes. "Even that means his actions will kill innocents?" he asked the Cambion, hoping he would change his mind and helped him stopping Sam from drinking demon blood.

"Yes," said Harrison flatly.

"What do you mean by that?" exclaimed Dean, not understood what the green-eyed young man trying to say.

"Just like I had said, Sam needs to learn some responsibility for his own action. He isn't a small child again," he told him. It was true, Sam needed to learn some responsibility about the consequences of his action.

"But, but that's all that I need to do," said Dean. "My first priority is to protect Sam, nothing more important than that."

Harrison's left eyebrow twitched dangerously when he heard Dean's words. He really hated it when the older Winchester started to see himself as a second-class citizen and Sam as the first-class citizen. He knew this was the result of how John Winchester raised the two of them. That man had told Dean that he needed to protect Sam.

The result? He gave his soul to make sure Sam continued to life.

From there, Harrison could see that the older Winchester had a little self-value and always thought about his younger brother's happiness than his own happiness. He couldn't let it to continue. He did all of this not because Dean was his assignment with Castiel, but because the older Winchester was their friend.

000

Ruby arched his eyebrow when she saw Sam walking into the room with a scowl on his face. She didn't need to ask why he looked like that for she had a feeling it connected with his brother. Slowly she stood up from the chair to approach the younger Winchester. "Are you alright, Sam?" she asked.

"No! I'm not okay!" exclaimed Sam. "That man had a nerve to command me to stop drinking demon blood. Didn't he know that everything I do is for the greater good?"

Ruby smirked inwardly at the anger that emitted from Sam. For the truth, she too hated that stupid young man and hoped some demons or in the future, Sam would kill him. How dare that hairless-ape use his strange power to wound her? Oh, she really wanted to kill him. She couldn't wait to laugh at his pain and terror.

"Don't worry, Sam, everything is going to be alright," said Ruby. "They will beg for you forgiveness when they realize you're right and they're not."

Sam nodded before hugged Ruby close to him. "You're the only one who understand me, Ruby," he told him.

Ruby brushed the back of Sam's head. "Don't worry, Sam, I will continue to do that for I have faith in you," she whispered softly into his ear.

Tbc...


End file.
